Duel Nephilim
by Detective Jecht Ignus Magus
Summary: Lily gives birth to twins. Her daughter with white feathered wings, & her son with demonic wings, both with special powers. Lily has to fight the dark and light to protect her children, & delves into the dark. She stays with her daughter to protect her from the light, & sends her son away to become strong enough to fight for their freedom. Semi crossover - DmC: Devil May Cry!
1. The Birth of the Dark in the Light

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry… nor do I make any money from this fic; hence this site and not Amazon for Kindle._

**Duel Nephilim**

**Chapter I**

**The Birth of the Dark in the Light**

The conditions were dark and stormy. The sun had gone down long before it started, and great dark clouds blocked out the light from the full moon and the stars. It was raining and thunder exploded across the sky. The thunder shook the earth, and the lightning shone down its rage upon the world. The rain was heavy and as cold as ice, and would soak through to the bone, causing shivers.

The clouds cloaked the world in the darkest black, absorbing the light from the world, making it harder to see. Thunder roared its power and fury. It was as if the heavens themselves were crying out to the world as miracles would soon be born: Nephilim born to a human woman while far away a prophecy spoke words of Light and Dark, but they would be misinterpreted by the arrogance and wisdom of an aged old man who would come to regret his ignorance.

The wind blew nearing hurricane forces. The Trees of the dark street were swaying, and were in danger of being-uprooted. Any creature within the storm would fear heaven was crying in furious pain, and hell was screaming its mighty anger.

However, this was a great and dreaded truth of the world as gods and daemons of lesser hells and planes of celestial hid within the night, curious as they watched the house, unable to see past the magic that hid it from sight, but they knew it was there, and they still stood in the cold to watch Destiny's cruel and marvellous work.

This was a night that all celestial bodies that lay witness would remember, from the heavens to hells, and even the earth for an eternity, for in a house under the frozen storm in Wales; in a small village called Godric's Hollow, 2 children were born: a boy and girl: twins.

Lily Potter lay in the bed tiredly propped up on her pillows, the covers pulled tightly up over her chest. She felt pride in her heart as she looked to her children, snuggled contently in her arms.

The children's birth had been an agony unlike anything else she had ever felt, and she had endured the torture curse before. But then she had never expected it to be a breeze, even with magic to help, which gave her the idea that she should look into that.

Magical people didn't use drugs or potions to ease the pain of birth because of silly tradition, which she hadn't realised until then or she would have been in a muggle hospital. But she was a bright woman and always believed traditions should change. She would know. It was 'tradition that muggle-born mage like her don't study the 'dark' in their spare time, mainly because the ignorant pureblood masses kept them away.

She hadn't delved too far, but she believed the term, 'know one's enemy' fitted well, but with the like of Albus Dumbledore and his holier than thou attitude towards the 'higher ground' it was hard to do that, especially since her husband was one of his fanboys. It was ridiculous sometimes, watching so many people listening to the old man and not having a thought for themselves.

Lily didn't want to go around killing anyone, but the fact remained that the Death Eaters were murdering, and worse to innocent people, muggle, and muggle-born taking high casualties. It remained clear that the Death Eaters needed to die because the ministry just let them go for lack of evidence, or properly put; they buy their way out.

Therefore, Lily had acquired some questionable reading material to help, especially after she discovered her pregnancy. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her babies, and if they tried she would make them rue the day they ever saw her. For her babies, Lily was willing to taint her soul in the night because that to her was an unconditional love that came with being a mother. She would love her children more than anything, and she would do what it took to destroy anyone out to harm them, which was why she started planning.

She had her ways, and she had a very few set of allies already, but she needed to get stronger, and stronger she would. The main threat to her babies was Voldemort, and no matter how powerful nobody was invincible. Then there was Dumbledore. He had too much 'love of the people' to just stab in the back, no matter how tempting, and he does act as a somewhat deterrent to Voldemort outright attacking the ministry and taking off because weak-ass pacifist or not, (who wants to give murdering scum, second chances when they've had too many) he is a powerful wizard.

Lily knew to get Dumbledore it wasn't as simple as shooting him in the back because of his trusting nature, since she was a master occlumens, and he was that arrogant that he believed he was seeing the truth in her mind, rather than what was the truth, what she wanted him to see.

She would need to destroy Dumbledore from the ground up, take his reputation, and question his mental state; his competence; his mental health; his health. She would need to slowly strip away every position in the magical world he held power in. Then when she had removed everything he held dear, especially his position at Hogwarts, she would strike him down as retribution for all of the needless innocent blood spilt for his 'Greater Good' and 'second chance' bullcrap.

Lily's long sweaty red hair splayed out over her shoulders and forehead messily, stuck with her sweat. Her emerald green eyes were still showing signs of shock and wonder at the two tiny children bundled in her grasp sleeping soundly. She smiled sadly as she would protect them from everything. She would even protect them from their own father if she had too, because she knew that he would never love their son.

She held one child in each arm. She didn't care what anyone else would think, but she would always love them equally, and protect them from everything. But she hated that they had to be born into a world at war where the so-called 'good' and 'light' treat the enemy soldiers with more respect for their lives than the innocent casualties.

Lily's lips formed a slightly wider smile as she shook those thoughts away. She witnessed her little boy holding his twin sisters hand gently in his own across her chest as they snoozed peacefully. They were so adorable, and cute, and, well, she was their mother, and she could still scarcely believe that they were finally out and in her arms where they belonged.

It was all a wonder. Her son had a small tuft of messy black hair now, but that was not what he had when he was first born. He had been different. It had scared the hell out of her at first but then she took him from the terrified midwife before she did something that would make Lily a murderer (in the open) and killed the woman for hurting her baby boy. She already hated the woman for denying her pain potions, and laughing it off like she was joking.

Her son was born with pure white horns on each side of his head, which, well, no wonder it hurt more than she had been expecting. They were a rounded flat, just above his ears going up above his head level with an angled point to the end. His eyes had been a glorious deep orange colour of wild pixilation, alight with a power that Lily had never felt before, but now his little eyes were green, like his mother and sisters.

Then he had wings on his back, curving from and with his shoulder blades like a dragons. His wings were a deep black with crimson markings, and his skin had similar markings scarcely on his face and down his body in a pattern like a tuning fork from under his eyes down and connected to his little feet.

His hair had been the colour of blood, and longer, wild down his neck. He had a tail that was as long if not longer than his body. It was scaled with armour, long like a whip to a point, black with crimson fading to black scales. His fingers were long and his nails like claws with milk pale skin. She was surprised he didn't have teeth. Then his muscles were tighter, more taught; she knew he had been stronger.

Lily fell in love with her little boy without a thought, taking him into her arms lovingly. His wild orange eyes were soft and innocent. She wouldn't persecute him because he was different like others would. She would always love him. Her little boy snuggled with her; his little tail wrapped gently around her wrist, and his little wings opened to try hugging her. They were large; larger than him and to her eyes looked delicate and thin, but upon feeling them they were obviously a lot stronger than that, designed to assist in a human in flight, or whatever he was.

She could not help but smile at her baby boy, returning his love. It was unconditional, just as a mother's love should be. She would protect him from the horrors of a world that would want to hurt him because he wasn't a full human. She didn't know how or why, but maybe it was Fate or Destiny, for what reason she could not say.

Then it happened. She held her baby, and in a splash of crimson and black energy like water her baby looked like a normal human. The energy just rippled, and then his wings melded away, and his tail left her wrist, gone, the markings faded; his hair faded from the colour of blood to a deep black and his eyes flickered from orange to green.

She smiled at her dazzlingly unique and special baby boy as he giggled, or more likely gurgled as she kissed his forehead. She loved everything about him, and would cuddle him forever if she could, but she had been still in labour, and knew that she had to suffer some more, until her little girl was finally born.

The oddities only continued for her family with the birth of her daughter. If you could think that a demonic baby boy was a bad sign; her daughter must have evened things out even though Lily was sure her angelic wings were not those of an actual angel because of other things about her.

Lily's baby girl had no teeth like her brother. Her wings were just as long as her brothers had been but in pure white feathers, and a long downy tail of pure white. They were so soft she could scarcely believe the fluffy texture.

Her eyes were a molten electric blue like the sky and ocean combined with cross slanted pupils, but other than that looked relatively normal and beautiful. She was just as pale as her brother had been, but at least he had gained some colour once he looked normal. Her fingers were long with clawed nails, but on a girl that could be more normal than like with her son.

The midwife was fast in handing Lily her baby girl, in reverence rather than fear this time. Lily held her lovingly to her chest with her big brother. Her hair was a short tuff like her brothers, but it was a shocking feathery white, and Lily didn't think anything could be softer as her hair felt just like the feathers of her wings and tail.

The small girls little wings were decidedly stronger than they looked, and nice as they cuddled with her mother and brother. She stroked both of her babies hair lovingly when her baby girl splashed with white and blue just like her brother had and she changed, her tight muscles decreasing and her wings and tail leaving her.

She hadn't had much in the way of markings except for 2 electric blue lines underneath each eye. However, they faded away and she looked like a normal baby girl with pale red hair and adorable little green eyes as she held her big brothers hand as she cuddled them both hoping she could give them a good future together.

She had just given birth to 2 wondrous and mysterious children; her little Devil and little Angel. They were perfect and she loved them both more than anything, but her life was going to change as her husband didn't have the same opinion, of Harry at least. She knew he would be like that, but she also knew if he couldn't love 1, no matter the reason, his love of the other should be suspect.

Lily could only prey that her baby's stayed safe in the war ridden world hidden from the rest of the world by magic. She had to worry about Voldemort wanting to hurt her babies and knew she needed to really start prepare, and learn more to defend her children; to destroy for them, so that no one would hurt them. If Voldemort found out about their powers he might fear one of them killing him when they were older, likely thinking that her daughter, Rosette Lux Potter would because she was the 'definition' of good.

However, he was the type that would fear her son, Harry Atra Potter trying to destroy him to take over in his stead, except he would know her son would not care about blood ancestry. She had chosen their second names as a mark of sarcasm, Lux meaning Light in Latin, and Atra meaning Dark. Rosette was named after her long since gone great grandmother. She and Lily had been very close to her when she was little, and wanted to honour her by giving her name to her daughter.

Harry had been named after her husband's deceased father, as that was what he wanted before the children were born. However, he changed his mind after he saw what Harry was; she gave him the name anyway, possibly just to spite him because James' father was a good man and neither he nor James's mother followed Dumbledore like James does. They died fighting to the death, and James was still unhappy with the 'shame' that his parents killed Death Eaters before they were taken down, but Lily was proud to know they saw fit to do the world a favour before they went. She knew from that moment that she and James would only stay married so she could protect her children.

If she left she knew that Albus Dumbledore, who she was certain senile old idiot, so she wouldn't feel bad stripping him of all of his power because someone had to take initiative. Her husband, and so many other 'good' people were blinded by years of grooming, and control, as well as his defeat of a Dark Lord seventy odd years ago, but even then he let so many people die before doing anything.,

They seemed to think that Dumbledore was some great beacon of inflatable hope that would bring them all hope and salvation, but all he brought them was pain and anguish, but they had turned to him so often they didn't realise that he wasn't great at all. He had questionable morals that any sane person could see that they were in favour of 'pureblood' mage supremacy because of all the muggle-borns and muggles he let die.

If she tried to leave, the old basket case would use his massive influence to keep Rosette with her gullible and easily controlled father, and James would let the old man do whatever he wanted with her. Harry would be safe because she would have left the country, but her Rosie would be damned. She knew that she would be hunted across the planet if she up and ran with both of her babies, so she had to play it smart.

She could not let her baby girl become that old frauds property. She would kill for her children. She knew that the Dark Lord Voldemort was bad news. She also knew Dumbledore was worse in many ways. She could run from Voldemort and take her children with her, and she was sure after a customary non-search, once he realised she was never returning he would leave her alone because he had better things to do, like murdering people.

But Dumbledore didn't have anything better to do, like protecting innocent people, and when he controlled so much and had his own army of losers, she had nowhere to flee too as she knew he would chase them until she managed to kill him, so she would bide her time. If she destroyed him too soon or while he had so much power; the old man's idiot Order of the Phoenix would never quit trying to kill her, irony wouldn't even cross their minds that they would have never raised the killing curse to murderers and terrorists, but to a muggle-born woman protecting her babies. Half of the Order was muggle-borns, so in-armoured by Dumbledore it would take some doing to show them what they were 'missing'.

Lily knew the old man had enemies who were also against Voldemort, but she knew they couldn't protect her and her babies for long if at all. She just had to wait until her children were old enough; make sure that her husband and Dumbledore didn't corrupt one into the dark, and the other to do whatever she was told for the 'Greater Good'. She would make sure her children were strong and independent forces of nature to be reckoned with.

The old man, Dumbledore was a fool who did whatever it was he wanted, and even bigger fools let him get away with lame excuses such as 'I trust him', which isn't proof of anything, but the Order trusts Dumbledore so blindly. Lily used to be friends with a man named Severus Snape; he was a half blood wizard she made friends with even before she knew she was a witch, and he was the one who told her.

However, Snape turned out to be another of Voldemort's followers in the making and became a Death Eater. She had really tried to help him while at school to stay safe, but he still played with his racist friends. She didn't care that he played with questionable spells; he was a wealth of knowledge for her when it came to the dark arts.

However, she had cut ties with him. He went too far with the spite he had used calling her a mudblood. She didn't really think much of the insult and never had, but he had been her friend, and the anger, spite, and loathing in the word hurt her, not the actual word. She had never felt hurt before being called a mudblood as she thought it was stupid, and being hurt by the word would mean she didn't love her muggle family, which she did.

She was a muggle-born witch, proud of it, and gifted at magic while many others who were these so-called great purebloods, from great pureblood family's were outclassed by her at every turn, and she was pretty and fit too while a lot of these 'great purebloods had seriously bad hygiene habits. However, she realised that Snape didn't want to change his fate, and he joined the Death Eaters. She knew that he had murdered muggles and other mage during his Death Eater career, so he deserved death or life in jail.

However, something spooked him, or he was a spy for Voldemort. He went running to Albus Dumbledore winging as being 'evil' in the war got 'too heavy' for him, and the old fool just welcomed him into his stupid arms, and useless Order of the Phoenix Club. That was Albus Dumbledore, pretending to care when all he cared about was what he wanted, and protecting wizards that would follow him was always more important, even when they were murdering douche bags who killed innocent people.

She also knew that whatever reason Snape went running to Dumbledore for had something to do with her family. She had heard about the rumours involving a couple of prophecies. She knew one of them said something about a saviour or something like that, but she was sure Snape wouldn't go running to the old man because of that.

The other prophecy was different because it was said to foretell Voldemort's downfall, and Snape would go to jail if his master was destroyed while he still bowed, and Lily knew he was cunning even if he was a jerk. She believed he was most likely looking out for himself as he always was a selfish prick. She would normally be the only Gryffindor to stand up for Slytherin's, as even the Headmaster Dumbledore treated the children like they were born to be evil.

Snape had once been a nice, if somewhat dark around the edges boy. She had known some Slytherin girls that she got on well with too, and thankfully neither of them joined the Death Eaters, but they might as well have since they were treated so badly just for being Slytherin's and girls by sexist, ignorant pigs, as if there was anything wrong with having ambition and cunning, and like that was the only traits they had, it wasn't like she didn't know coward Gryffindor's, most of them were, couldn't even say Voldemort's name, or hear it without peeing a little.

Lily hadn't told anyone, but the Sorting Hat had initially wanted to put her in Slytherin. She had been shocked as muggle-born students never went into Slytherin. She also knew it was dangerous for her to go into the house because of the way the majority hated 'mudbloods', and maybe the reason they hated 'mudbloods' was because there weren't any in the house for them to get to know, so the circle stupidly went on.

Therefore, Lily went into Gryffindor instead. She realised when the hat agreed that that was why muggle-borns weren't in Slytherin. Every student really got to pick their own house. It was probably for most at least, subconscious, but it explained why muggle-borns were in the other 3 houses, but not Slytherin; they were already told about it and were scared, so unless a fearless muggle-born changed the status, it would be unlikely that any muggle-born students would go into that house.

Lily kind of regretted not taking Slytherin as her house. She had only been as open to it as she had known Snape before Hogwarts and he wanted in that house. But ultimately she made her choice and she would live with it. She had been 11 years old, and the table had a lot of dirty and evil looking older boys at it. She would admit she was too scared to let the hat put her in Slytherin, and being a smart girl, worried mainly because she was a girl. The thought of what might have happened still made her shiver in disgust and want to blow something up.

It wasn't bad in Gryffindor, and she made some friends and had fun, but privacy was so lacking as Gryffindor's tended to be that stupid that they couldn't keep a secret, and worse, couldn't keep other peoples secrets. It was one think to tell people your secrets, but disgraceful to tell them your friends, or dorm mates.

Snape was now supposed to be Dumbledore's spy in the Death Eaters camps, but Lily could never trust him anymore, and who was to know he wasn't a spy for Voldemort? Though, if the prophecy was his reason for switching sides, she could not trust a man like that ever, so fickle, and cowardly, looking out for himself over anyone else.

She had heard that Dumbledore was giving Snape a job teaching potions when Slughorn retired in a few years, which was wrong on so many grounds, least of all he wasn't going on any teaching courses to get qualified. Snape was a murderer and the great white wizard of the light had given him a get out of jail free card, and a job working with children while he was an unqualified killer, and parents were going to let him.

She would have gladly taken the job herself. Her potion scores were better than his, and she would have got herself a teaching degree while waiting for Slughorn's retirement, and finally moved potions out of the dungeon to a safe and well ventilated classroom. She would bet a lot that Snape would also take the Head of Slytherin position and everything would be worse with him showing favourites, and Dumbledore encouraging it.

She looked to her children and kissed their foreheads each as she knew that life wouldn't be easy with her husband from then forward, and that she had to do everything in her power for her babies. They were her main priority, and keeping Dumbledore away from them as much as she could.

They had to remain in hiding after Snape 'switched sides', likely because of the prophecy, but for Lily it was nice not being pregnant anymore as it was a weight left from her, quite literally. She got to cuddle her babies any time she wanted now. They were just that cute and loving. She cooed them as much as she could, to show them that she loved them dearly.

However, Lily was so angry with James a lot of the time, and took her own room with the children, separate from him; she hated him. He wouldn't hold Harry, play with him, or even look at him without a sneer. She hadn't wanted him to tell Dumbledore about the twins but he practically worshiped the old man and ran straight to him for 'advice', or what Lily called any 'advice' coming from the old man, being told what to do.

The old man turned up but she held him at gun point when he drew his wand. The gun was an old shotgun that used to belong to her grandfather when he worked on the farm, and she had inherited it. Normal mage would ignore it in ignorance, and though the old man was ignorant he knew what it was as he wasn't that ignorant.

She wouldn't let him touch her son or daughter with his magic or hands. He stayed back, but looked worried, not about the gun, but about Harry. He claimed he was evil as Lily knew he would, and that he would destroy the magical world. Lily didn't care even if that was true; her son was an innocent child.

Then Dumbledore started suggesting that they got rid of Harry before it was too late while James was nodding in agreement. She was tempted to blow a hole in the old man and put him down before shooting James after, but she had to stick to the plan. She would not harm her baby boy, and she was not getting rid of him; she couldn't, because she knew that Dumbledore would find him if she slipped him into the muggle childcare system, even if she took him out of the country; the old man was a slippery old fool.

Lily Potter nee Evans (and if she could get away with both children it would be again) managed to protect both of her children over the next year and a half. They were adorable together the way they played. They were more advanced than normal children, and sometimes Lily felt they understood more than they should.

It made her feel pride that Harry didn't let James go near Rosette, but she had been nearly killing her husband when he struck baby Harry. However, her child didn't cry but looked up at the man with orange eyes while a bruise formed on his cheek but even as they watched the bruise forming it faded away as he healed faster than the bruise could form.

Then little Rosette had been with him, and she screamed, her green eyes the bright blue of the sky, fanged teeth in her little mouth (as their teeth had grown in by then). The noise was so high pitched that they had to cover their ears (except Harry), and everything glass shattered, including James' glasses, almost blinding him in his left eye.

Things like that kept happening, showing that Rosette loved her brother, but Harry never defended himself, just his sister, which upset her and things broke. James and Dumbledore blamed Harry's influence but Lily knew better. Her children loved each other, and looked after each other. They sometimes acted like they were adorable little kittens rather than human, but she felt that was just their nature.

Lily didn't know what her children were, or how they came to be; how could she have had children that were not human when the only man she had ever been with was James? That thought was depressing and figured that he had put her off men for a long while; maybe she could give the fairer sex a try.

Then the time came to a new beginning. The Potters had been betrayed by Peter Pettigrew. Lily knew he couldn't be trusted, and if not for Dumbledore assuring them that he was trustworthy she would have never had him as Secret Keeper, or more correctly put gave them no choice in the matter. She never did like him as he was always such a coward, and here he betrayed his friends; the only people who would give him time of day.

However, Lily had prepared. She had trained. She had set up her own measures to protect her babies. She had delved into the dark arts with a flurry but she knew, no matter how much of a dark witch she might have secretly became she needed to use her cunning because Voldemort was much too powerful for her to fight head on for long.

Lily knew that she would be able to stand him still for a short while as he was just as foolish as Dumbledore. He wouldn't take her seriously first and foremost because she's female and a muggle-born. Then he would watch her use dark magic and he would be surprised. He might increase his game, but not by much.

She just had to get him outside, and with one distraction, she had him. She would do anything for her babies. She could do anything for her babies. She could sense him coming. He had activated her alert wards. Then he had activated the wards that would keep the muggles from leaving their houses, and as long as the wards weren't destabilised by too many mage, the muggles should be kept safe.

Voldemort had come for them. She wondered whether it was the prophecy or he had found out that her children weren't human, likely the prophecy warned him and he chose her babies because of what they were. She knew it could have been her friend Alice's boy who could have been the chosen child because Dumbledore forced them into hiding too because her husband Frank is just as much a Dumbledore fanboy as James.

Lily knew that Dumbledore spread word around the magical world, especially his followers. He spread propaganda, inciting hate against her innocent child and she was getting worried. It was fortunate that Alice was on her side as she would have hated to lose her friend, and their children had played a little together before they went into hiding properly.

James had been knocked out the moment Voldemort entered the house, or killed, Lily couldn't tell, as she had rushed upstairs with her babies in her arms and into the children's room, placing them gently in their crib she drew her wand and waited. She had set up some powerful reflection barriers around the crib so knew that not even the killing curse could touch them. She wondered who said the killing curse was unstoppable, because if they had the 'qualifications' then they should have been revoked.

She was feeling calmer than she thought she should as she was going to fight someone everyone feared, but she chose not to fear fighting anyone because she knew she could win for her children. It paid to plan behind Dumbledore's back because she was sure if he knew, Voldemort would have 'found out'. Voldemort didn't take long to burst through the door and different colours went flying as Lily opened fire on him without warning.

The doorframe exploded along with the door, as the wall cracked as the dark lord shield himself and had to move around spells or conjure to stop the killing curse from taking his life. She just needed to move him to where she wanted him, and her lips curved up into a smirk as he was moving, but she couldn't keep the onslaught up for too long without a breather.

She wasn't afraid to die, but she wasn't going to let him get her children. She fired everything and anything, including illegal magic; she didn't care as she wanted him dead; if she got a lucky hit all the better, but she knew where he needed to be, and that wasn't in her house. She didn't believe in Dumbledore's crap. She believed that if someone was trying to kill her or her children she had every right to kill them first.

Voldemort was shocked that she would fight and even more that she was using some foul magic, and worse, she actually knew how to use it better than a lot of his Death Eaters but he was fast in using shields and slowly fighting back. He expected to push her back easily and bring her attack to an end before torturing and killing her, but she blocked and countered him, sometimes with too much ease, and certainly a lot more power and violence than needed.

The battle was a raging storm of lights filling the room. The side wall of the house was torn away and fell to the front garden outside in a boom. Then Lily hit him with a blue stream of light. It boomed into his shield, but the force was enough; the dark cloaked wizard flew out of the house into the dark quiet Halloween night, but managed to glide down to his feet on the street with magic, and Lily was pleased it was so late or else children could be out trick or treating still and become his targets.

Lily flew out after him using magic to levitate, she glided down gracefully. Her black robe flowing out behind her as it was open and she wore tight black hipsters with black half-boots, and a black tee shirt. Her body was slender, but she had some curves, and the tee did meld to her nice sized chest right. She had a silver pendant around her neck to her chest with a green gem in the centre of 2 naked female daemons and angles entwined shadows of each other.

Voldemort watched in shock as her eyes had milked away the green, darkened, and becoming a deadly and cold black. Her skin had paled showing some veins under her skin on her cheeks and forehead. Voldemort looked at her with red eyes, surprised as the colour bled her hair darker, into a pitch black. He even took a slight step back in shock. He could barely believe he was seeing what he was, and that a mudblood had delved so far into the dark.

She had done what she had to for her children and plunged head first into the darkness to protect them from the light and dark. She had practiced every free chance since her children were born, and had lots of experience from before then. James was always away following his masters' commands, so it was easy to find the time, but she had never realised that she would have to use her darkness so soon; she hoped for more time, but yet she was prepared.

Lily realised that Dumbledore had a large hand in Voldemort coming for one of her children. She knew Voldemort being a sexist pig would try to kill Harry first as he was the boy and to his mind the threat, but Dumbledore in his own arrogance would hope that Harry was killed and that Rosette became the hero afterwards.

She knew she delved too deep too fast, but she knew she was strong too, in body and magic, she was fitter than ever, and even if it was just her opinion, she made evil look cute. She had studied the dark arts at school for her exams.

Well that was the reason she gave, and because she was a clever little goodie-two-shoes Gryffindor muggle-born no one bat an eyelid as they didn't think muggle-born's could or would delve into the dark, but with the Death Eaters beginning to show up, and then Voldemort she knew being a muggle-born girl that she needed every advantage.

She was smart, and was even called a prodigy when it came to charms, and she had only gotten better, but realised now she may have been a secret prodigy in the dark arts, like Voldemort was, or maybe it was the way they re-imagined the dark casts. She knew she could have done better in Defence against the Dark Arts but they never did have a decent teacher in the class, and a new one was brought in each year as something always happened to make sure they never lasted a second, from death or just having to leave for some reason.

Lily had never imagined she would become a dark witch, and never would have thought to the extent she had; it was unheard of for a muggle-born and rarer still, being female. At school, during those early years she thought Dumbledore was a good man, but maybe she had fooled herself, or back then he fooled her; maybe she was too clever; too gifted at magic; much too cunning to be fooled for long. Therefore, she saw through his lie to the controlling enemy to her freedom and the freedom of all magicians, muggle-born's at the top of his list.

Voldemort sneered at her as they faced each other, wands pointed and at the ready in battle stances mage would use to kill rather than duel as they knew one of them would die that night, and both believed that was going to be the other. Though, that was arrogant of both, if they didn't believe in their victory they would hold back and lose everything, but Lily knew she was so close.

"So," he spoke slowly and Lily could see he was hiding the injury. He had landed too hard, twisting his left ankle, which made her feel some pride as that was an upfront injury, but she would let that get to her head; she couldn't afford to underestimate him for a moment. "The filthy little mudblood thinks that delving so far into the dark will help her defeat me and protect her little brats!?" he asked rhetorically. "You are not worthy of wielding such power!" he spat out in disgust.

Lily didn't speak. She wouldn't. It was a sure way that the dark wizard might have backup on the way, but worse. She realised that if Dumbledore turned up during the fight that he would interfere, and she feared he would attack her and she was certain she couldn't win an upfront battle against 1, but 2 and she would lose, fast, and there would be no one to protect her babies from Dumbledore. She should have kept her shotgun to hand as she might have actually killed him in 1 shot, given the chance.

The lights blazed from each Dark Magicians wand, exploding off shields and ripping up the street, but Lily always managed to keep the lights from hitting a house as a barrier was protecting the property since all of the wards that Dumbledore made 'conveniently' collapsed the moment Voldemort went into the house, but that activated her barrier wards.

They started flittering as black smog, beaming and teleporting to different locations trying to score a shot from behind. However, that was what Lily made him think while she was performing other magic's in between, luring him into a false sense of security as she made sure they swept by and activated her seals.

It took Lily a moment to glance towards the house as she fought, detecting the teleportation, to see that 2 men had appeared outside, but they didn't approach the house as the battle distracted them as explosions rocked the street.

She could see other faces from muggles in surrounding houses trying to see what was going on out in the dark of the street, but her protection wards would keep them from venturing towards them. It wasn't perfect and if too many mage apparated into the field it would weaken and eventually collapse. However, the 2 men rushed closer and she could identify them as allies of hers, thankfully.

One man had greying brown hair wearing haggard old brown robes while the other wore expensive blue robes and had long black shaggy hair and blue eyes. They were Remus Lupin (The werewolf), and Sirius Black respectively. They used to be close friends with James but as they watched how he wanted to murder his own son while letting scum Death Eaters live they only kept ties with Lily, mainly for the twins sake as honorary uncles.

Lily turned her attention from them as they openly gawked. She didn't see much of them as Dumbledore had convinced James that they had turned to the dark side, which was why one of them wasn't allowed to be secret keeper according to Dumbledore, but Lily now knew for sure it was because he knew Pettigrew was a betrayer maybe less so than James in many ways, but still.

She didn't know whether James had this done to him and was under powerful magic, or whether he just gave himself up to Dumbledore. She may never know, and honestly, she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to end the misery. She wanted to divorce him and leave with her children, but knew she couldn't because Dumbledore needed to die before she could live a happy life with her children. Then he had his little club, she had no doubt most of them couldn't be saved and needed to die too, or at least be put in a padded cell.

"Giving up girl!" Voldemort mocked as she suddenly stopped in the middle of the dark street with her wand in her hand twitching slightly as if her hand was slightly numb from the magic used; she knew better, and she wasn't ever giving up. The snake faced, red eyed evil stood before her, but she didn't look scared in the least, but rather darkly amused as it was time.

"Of cause not!" she replied with a wicked smile as she folded her arms under her chest, nonchalant and unconcerned. "And my name is Lily!" she said, her smile bemused with him. "I suppose you could say. I'm the Dark Lily," she said giggling as she was a beautiful fit young woman in the dark and light, like a lily, and she was amused with her wordplay. "And you're already dead!" she said laughing while he looked confused for just a few seconds when he screamed and dropped to his side as a long metal spike shattered through his left knee from behind, splattering blood across the road.

He tried to get up as his hateful red eyes glared at her only to see her wand twitch and he let out a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the street as another metal spike shot down and pinned his right arm to the road. He lost his wand as another spike shattered it and he cried more as it took 2 of his fingers from his opposite hand. The spikes were over a metre long so she was aiming to maim and kill slowly because of the areas she hit.

"What's the matter Tommy?" Lily asked with a mocking baby-talk voice as he was whimpering and even had tears in his eyes. "I honestly thought you removed your tear ducts you pitiless little cretin!" she said with her grin still in place as she walked casually towards him. "Not once did you think I was running you into a trap. One on one I couldn't yet hope to beat you alone, but now you are within the grid of my symbology!"

She giggled as she placed her hands, her wand-free hand holding her other wrist behind her back as she leaned over to him slightly with wide and terrifying grin. "I was said to be a charms prodigy!" she commented offhandedly, grin still in place while he bleed, looking to her in loathing. "However, I am beyond that with my knowledge and talent in symbology... wait, what am I saying, a silly little boy like you wouldn't know what that is. It's the scientific term I use for runes, or runology I suppose.

"I just found it fascinating; all of the amazing things symbols could do, even more than simple spell casting!" she declared with a joyous grin as she stood up straight and brushed her long black hair back, as it had fallen over her shoulders, to hang just above her firm butt. He was looking at her in alarm.

He cried out and his head whiplashed as her right boot smashed into his face, spilling blood and forcing him to wrench his arm free from the sheer force as she wasn't like most dark witches; she kept herself fit and strong. He lost any possible use of his hand as it was hanging off by a slither of skin and flesh. He started sobbing as blood poured from him and he looked to his arm in terror.

He looked up at her a moment later. His anger was replaced with tremendous amounts of fear he was literally shaking. He was trying to drag himself back away from her horrified that he wasn't the big bad anymore, and worse, a mudblood girl was. She only smiled and flicked her wand. 2 spikes came out of the dark and shattered through Voldemort's shoulders, 1 each side and he whaled in agony as they forced him onto his back, screaming as he was pinned to the floor while Lily watched in mock fascination as blood was pooling around him.

"I've heard you enjoy torturing your enemies before killing them!" Lily commented whimsically as she watched him squirming and looking up at her in tears of painful aguish. "It does seem to make me feel much better!" she said while Sirius and Remus could only stare in fascination as Lily Potter, muggle-born-witch had gone dark, which was quite odd as muggle-borns tended not to go there and it was a first for them, but she had then beaten the Dark Lord Voldemort in a fight and was slowly killing him, not realising that she had set a trap and lured him in.

"P-please...!" Voldemort spat out blood as he gargled on it, and was bleeding enough that if left he was going to bleed out and die. "I-I'll do a-anything!" he begged, shaking and looked close to passing out and she was certain without medical aid he would never wake up.

She smiled as she crouched down beside him, and pulled up the sleeve of the arm still intact to find the dark mark tattoo on the underside. She knew it was the command seal, connected to any fool to take the mark as she knew symbology better than anyone she had ever met, Dumbledore and Voldemort included. She touched her wand to it and it lit up with white symbols before they faded away and she stood up and waited, mildly amused.

"Sirius, Remus, I wonder who will turn up to their Masters call!?" she questioned whimsically. "I don't think I'll have long before that fool Dumbledore turns up, but... ah, some are so nice to be prompt," she said when black smog poofed out around the street and several Death Eaters appeared wearing skull masks and black cloaks and robes.

They saw her and went for their wands but with a twitch of her wand, metal spikes tore up wands and hands. They screamed as they all dropped to their knees cradling stumps as hands were staked in front of them. They were crying in agony and Lily enjoyed the power she had over Voldemort's minions.

Several more had turned up at that and chose not to withdraw wands as they saw their master crying at Lily's feet while she playfully punted him multiple times in the head just for fun. He was sobbing and whimpering with tiny pleas for merci but she wasn't feeling merciful as he had tried to kill her babies.

"Evans...!?"

"Black!" she replied with a mock bow as the former Bellatrix Black had turned up, one of few not wearing masks. She was pretty Lily noted, and though not fit in the definition of muscle or working out, she was fit in that she had a nice body. They also had things in common, such as a lack of a sex life because Lily won't let James touch her, and Bella's husband can't get it up, leaving the dark girl a virgin after all that time, in that respect; no wonder she got off on mayhem.

She was with a small gang of Death Eaters with her mouth hanging open and her tongue hanging out in something akin to lust as she looked at Lily. She looked to her previous master, and too her dark muggle-born witch. She had conquered him as she had known she could. Then she looked to the Death Eaters who arrived early, seeing them in agony.

Bellatrix looked round slowly before licking her lips as she looked at Lily hungrily. "I like what you've done with your hair and eyes!" she commented whimsically and then dropped to 1 knee bowing her head in submission, shocking her comrades. "My Master!" she said, giving all of herself, even surprising Lily a bit, even though she knew how submissive she was after that time they...

Bella was weird while at school when they first met and made a 'reluctant' friendship after Lily had beaten up a boy who used Bella as his own personal bully to pick on first years. They were fourteen at the time, and Bella had bowed to her, and practically been her slave ever since, though it was more than that, Lily actually liked her.

Bella had agreed to keep an eye on the Death Eaters for her, and was unfortunately forced to marry Lestrange by her mother and father, but fortunately he couldn't get it up. At school she was submissive and readily took orders from the biggest bullies, even though she could have been the bigger bully and had them following her orders because she had the talent and magic, but she stayed forever loyal to Lily, playing the part as that was around the time Lily saw Dumbledore for the fool he really was.

Lily had actually had her first kiss from Bella. It was only to practice she would tell herself, and Bella would agree that that was a great excuse even if they both knew they continued making out because they enjoyed it, and that turned into heavy petting, touching, and then they were sixteen. They had only done it once because it was hard to find a place for a Gryffindor girl, and Slytherin girl to sneak off to together.

Then they left school, and the war got in the way, and Lily decided to give James a chance as he had calmed down and stopped pulling pranks after school, and they got married and had children, but Bella was still Lily's spy. Even Bella didn't trust that Snape was Dumbledore's spy and she had been in the higher position on general than him.

"My Loyal Bella," Lily said with a grin that managed to be cute and chilling at the same time, sending a shiver down her spine. She watched as Bellatrix rose with a gesture of her free hand, looking at her with that same lust; always present when they're face to face. "A show of loyalty Bella!" she said thoughtfully. "I think you should get divorced... or maybe you would prefer to be widowed, as you belong to me!" she suggested and Bella's husband in the group turned to her and stepped back.

"No, come on, you can't for a filthy mudblood!" he cried out as she aimed her wand faster than he could draw and he lit up with the green spell and fell to the ground dead before she turned to his brother as he went to draw on her. He soon collapsed dead too. She hadn't even hesitated and it terrified the other Death Eaters that a crazy like Bellatrix Lestrange... well Black had been the loyal Death Eater of Dark Lily and not the Dark Lord.

"I always did tend to find killing mudbloods foolish when they would have been fine soldiers to increase numbers!" Bellatrix commented, shrugging. "And my Master did not approve, but I had little choice so I chose only those loyal to Dumbledore and his foolhardy Order of the Idiots so my master was not mad at me, but if she pleases to beat and torture me, I shall relish in her attention to improve my love for her!"

The other Death Eaters moved back from her in fear as she was crazier than they had ever thought, and wondering whether they would get away with bowing to Dark Lily, but they were too scared as she had already taken some hands from the weaklings.

"Also, most of the not-so-Dumbledore minions..." Bella continued. "Have better senses than these fools not to know a dangerous witch when they see one," she said, gesturing the men crying on the floor, bleeding with decapitated hands.

"Oh dear, My Bella...!" Lily said with a frown. "I sense morons on the way! My alert wards have been set off again. I suppose my fun seems to be up!" she said sadly before walking away from where Voldemort was still whimpering and crying before her wand twitched and metal spikes rained down, from the back, front and sides and Voldemort screeched as he was plastered with spikes. Death Eaters cried as they were torn up leaving Bellatrix as the only Death Eater survivor, but she was Lily's property. Blood was littering the street, but only Lily was left clean as she moved away.

However, they turned as Voldemort wouldn't stop whaling in agony, even in death. They watched as a pitiful spectre tore itself from the bloody-crushed corpse. It was red and dull, very weak and had his face, but he fled, screaming through the night and out of sight.

"Now that was something I wouldn't expect to see ever again!" Lily commented offhandedly. "We have to hurry, Dumbledore will be here shortly," she said as she hurriedly led Bellatrix to her house. The wards had collapsed because of Voldemort trespassing and she was sure the muggles would leave their houses soon as the magic was breaking, so Bellatrix could enter. Sirius and Remus shared a worried look, but they didn't try anything as they were quite terrified of being Lily's enemy now.

They followed her up the stairs where the children waited together, holding hands in their crib, and picking up Harry she gave him a loving kiss on the cheek as her hair started streaming back to red, and her eyes and complexion returned to normal as she left the darkness for awhile knowing now she could never give it up as it was a part of her now. She turned to the 3 and did something the 2 men never thought she would ever consider, but she didn't hesitate. She passed her son to Bellatrix, and she took him holding him with a cuddle.

"You will guard my son beyond death!" she commanded and the ex-Death Eater nodded her head readily as she cradled the boy, awed with the responsibility. "Teach him to fight both with magic and the muggle way. Travel the world and never stay in one place for too long. I want him to have a magical and muggle education. I will keep in contact by using these two morons. I will protect his sister from Dumbledore, but if I leave with her and Harry he will hunt us with his minions forever until his and the Orders death, and I cannot risk that he could win. We shall decide a time when he shall return to be reunited with me and his sister – understand?"

"Yes Master!" she said never having used that word and felt as proud as she did that day. She might have to wait awhile before getting to enjoy her master in more intimate ways, but she was proud of the trust and responsibility.

She loved that her master was a woman, and that made everything a big turn on as she loved such a powerful woman commanding her as she didn't like men in that sense, or in a sexual sense either, but she had to play before, and for her master, no job is too much. It was invigorating to bow to her.

However, she internally shrugged those thoughts away for now before looking to the men and glaring. "Let's go already before Dumbledore gets here with his Fodder Patrol!" she said while Lily kissed her son with a sad smile before they left her alone with her baby girl for company.

Her daughter looked confused, but didn't complain as she happily cuddled her mother when she was pulled up into her arms. "Don't worry sweetheart. You'll see your big brother again soon. You'll just have to be patient like mummy!" she said, kissing her cheek lovingly and let out a relieved sigh as she finally beat Voldemort even if she had kind of used a strategic trap rather than overpowering him, whatever worked, a victory was a victory after all.

She could barely believe that she had killed Voldemort by herself. She had delved into the darkness and she enjoyed it. The darkness would never leave her now; she knew that. She also knew that if Voldemort ever returned the world would know she destroyed the dark wizard, and that she was what they would call a 'Dark Lady', but until then, she knew Dumbledore would spin it for Rosette to be the hero, and no matter the evidence he would never believe she won without seeing it with his own eyes because she was just a muggle-born woman.

"Everything is going to be perfect in the end," she whispered to her baby as she sat in the rocking chair as it was barely burnt as it had been guarded by the barrier around the crib, and rocked her beautiful little girl to sleep already missing her baby boy and worrying.

She looked out of the shattered wall as members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix apparated in and around the street with aurors seconds behind. The sight amused her to no end as they saw Voldemort's body. She wondered what they were thinking, and put mind reading to her list of things to try figuring out, or at least adding legilimency to complement her occlumency.

Lily waited, watching as she heard cheers about Voldemort's death after quite along time that they finally realised it had happened, and for awhile they were free, but it looked like Voldemort anchored himself to the world somehow, so she would have to find out how so next time he stayed dead.

She saw aurors modifying awed muggles memories as they finally ventured out to investigate as the wards to stop them had been overloaded by the incoming teleportations. They then sent them home where they would be better off not knowing the truth of what happened, and the aurors didn't ask them what they saw, which was in Lily's favour that Dumbledore was there, being his ignorant self.

The sun was starting to rise when Dumbledore in his idiocy pronounced Rosette the Girl-Who-Lived, telling the world that she killed Voldemort with her 'holy-light' magic. However, some looked to the mother as they weren't stupid, and nor where they Dumbledore's or Voldemort's minions and gave nods of appreciation and the deepest respect, and condolences on the loss of her son, but they likely suspected that she had sent him away to protect him from Dumbledore.

It was all over for awhile, and the next 13 years would be quiet, but Lily never wasted a moment secretly training her daughter, and getting more powerful for a time when they would strip Dumbledore off his throne and show the magical world the threat he truly was!

**_to be continued..._**


	2. The Devil's Faith

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or DmC: Devil May Cry, just the plot and everything original._

**Duel Nephilim**

**Chapter II **

**The Devil's Faith**

"Whoa, now that is one huge ass crab!" Harry commented whimsically as if the sight of a massive crab was nothing to be concerned over. His accent was smart and noticeably English having been taught English while young by a no-nonsense man who spoke as he put it; the 'queens English', and it rubbed off as he had a few other teachers with that kind of accent too, though it wasn't 'that' strong, but good enough to get the attention of American girls as they liked that. It was just a shame his present company wasn't American and liked to throw around the word idiot; mostly at him.

"It's the size of a house!" the girl standing with him said in her German accent as they looked down from the cliff top they were on to the beach bellow where it scurried around. "Nein, scratch that, dummkopf! That thing is as big as a mansion!" she said looking down and trying to hide her concern. "And then you thought it would be fun to check out the 'rumour' so we can kill it?"

"Hey you wanted to partner up!" he replied, smirking as he looked into her deep blue eyes while she glared at him angrily. "And if I remember rightly, Miss. Asuka Langley Sohryu," he mocked playfully. "You followed me here with the phrase, 'how big could this daemon possibly be anyway?', well there is your answer!" he said gesturing towards the scuttling monster. "Really, really big, and then a bit bigger with van sized claws, and around thirty massive legs and a shell probably as hard as diamond, or at least steel."

He ducked as she swung to punch him with her free hand, but she missed, settling for a harder glare before rolling her eyes. She was 14 and had dark ginger hair framing her face and blowing in the wind, tied back with a red ribbon and hanging down to her shoulder blades.

She was pretty when not in a bad mood, and he supposed she still was while angry with him because he apparently needed to grow up, but he was just 14 the month before. It was almost September. So he had only been 14 for a couple months, and he felt that it was still a great age to be childish.

Asuka was wearing her 'monster killing clothes'. They consisted of tight red leather hipsters with a black belt hanging off her hips to the left, and red leather boots with a tight black tee shirt under her tight red leather jacket that was only half way zipped to push up her favourably sized chest accentuated by the combination of red at black, and Harry enjoyed her look so wasn't going to say anything to annoy her.

Harry had short black hair spiked out in every direction, up, down, to the sides, and bright green eyes hidden by some stylish black framed transition sunglasses that blocked out the bright sun. It wasn't common knowledge but daemons didn't just come out at night, but a lot liked to go out in the day too, no matter how bright the sun.

He was wearing comfortable black combat trousers, and black leather boots with a white tee shirt and a deep green coat that hung to his knees with straps around the sleeves. Unlike Asuka, other than his boots; he didn't wear tonnes of leather as he wasn't much for leather on himself, but on Asuka, or any cute girl and then, well, it worked.

He was smiling, amused as Asuka carried a huge grey metal staff with a wide crimson blade curving up half way up the staff length. It was too large for her in his opinion, but the time he mentioned that she should look for a smaller scythe she tried to skewer him with it to prove her strength, so he wasn't going though that again.

"So, umm... shall we go then?" Asuka asked grabbing his arm and tugging him back towards the bus stop that was several miles away. She was already angry that they had to walk that far as it was the first time.

However, Harry wasn't budging, and pulled his arm back, letting her hand slid down until her hand was flush in his and he was smiling at her while her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Asuka, whatever happened to your monster hunter pride?" he asked with a raised right eyebrow. "There aren't many humans born with super natural strength like you, so it is hunters like you that have the responsibility to keep a great rep as a monster hunter, and what better way than exterminating a giant grab daemon?"

"Umm... I'm hanging out with a daemon so my rep can't get any worse!" she replied, pouting.

"Half daemon," he corrected, rolling his eyes. "Anyway," he said pulling her back to the edge by her hand. "You would look bad if you let a half-daemon, daemon hunter destroy the thing while you watched!"

"You're an asshole!" she said with a groan as she looked down on their prey, and then, she pulled her hand free from Harry's grip and jumped, blazing down from the cliff top.

"Works every time...!" Harry said to himself with a grin before he dove off, shooting down, Asuka rolled her eyes as he dove passed her, flipping in the air he landed on his feet; the sand ploughed up around him as he hit, and Asuka landed next to him a moment later.

They waited while the sand settled around them and the giant crab thing turned its eyestalks to them, scuttling around while a white leather handled sword materialised in black and red ripples on Harry's back held on by 'nothing'. It was long passed his knees with a white gold blade, and a golden cross on either side embedded at the hilt, encrusted in a white gem.

Harry pulled his sword from his back with sparks of blue light and held it comfortably, pointed at the monster. The blade was long and straight to an angled point with double edged blades of gold encrusted in white, which made all of the gold nearly white in a beautiful way. The hilt was curved round in a white-blue grate that curved like twin feathered wings of metal that were intrigate and beautifully stunning.

"Do you have to show off, dummkopf?" Asuka demanded while rolling her eyes before looking up. "That thing looks even bigger from down here, so are you sure this is a good idea?"

Harry shrugged thoughtfully. "I honestly don't think so but someone has to teach it that eating tourists has consequences, and I think it would go nice with some chips."

She gave him a disgusted look. "Don't be silly; it would go better with a nice fresh salad!" she declared actually looking hungry.

"Umm, how about oven baked wedges and salad?" he tried to reason with her.

She paused in her thoughts before nodding her head. "That's much better, just because you can metabolise all of that fat doesn't mean we all can," she said when she needed to jump back as a giant claw shot at them.

However, Harry stayed put and the roar of the crab startled her as it was painful, and she saw that Harry had skidded back on the sand slightly with his blade pierced through the armoured claw straight to the hilt. Asuka could only stare in shock for a moment before she came to her senses moving fast she swung her scythe.

In once swipe the crab pulled back roaring in agony, leaving its giant claw behind. Harry pulled out his blade, spilling blue blood before he skipped round to stand by Asuka's side.

"Actually," Harry commented looking at the blue blood dripping off sword. "I don't think I'll ever be that hungry, let's put some chicken on our plate instead," he suggested reasonably.

She nodded her head readily. "Couldn't agree more, but oh, that doesn't seem right!" she replied as they watched a new claw burst out with a roar and replace the old one that they turned to as it dissolved into blue gunk.

Then the cackling boomed over them. "**Puny fools! Do you honestly expect to defeat me with such tiny blades!?**" the crab monster demanded of them.

"Hey did he just diss my Faith? Because my baby doesn't like to be dissed...!?" Harry commented with narrowed eye.

He held up his bade and she shone with white light, and he watched the daemon step back slightly while it watched him. "**A daemon holding that sword...! How dare you!? No, how could you!?**" it demanded; its voice rattling as it hissed at him.

"I'm only half-daemon, dipshite, and I'm going to kill you!" harry said while the monster roared out and tried to squash them with his claws. Asuka jumped to the side, but Harry jumped up. His sword went straight back onto his back and he flicked his coat as he drew his twin handguns from thigh holsters that were hidden by his coat.

The left gun was black while the right was white. The white gun had a black shadowed shape of a devil on it while the black had a white shadowed angel. He smirked as he landed on the crabs claws and ran up its arms towards its body firing rapidly, endless bullets pelted down in the creatures face, splaying blue blood from its eyestalks while it screamed in agony.

He jumped up over its shoulders and fired down rapidly at its mouth and face while it screamed. The power of the gun kept him airborne for several seconds longer than normal before he re-holstered his guns, pulling his sword free and round into a stabbing position before he landed on the crab.

The daemon screamed in agony as the Holy Sword stabbed into its face like a knife on fire through butter. Black smoke and sparks blazed up from the wound as the crab scuttled around recklessly trying to get him off, crashing into the cliff face, knocking down rocks.

Asuka had to dodge falling rocks and the crab as she watched, and though she was very impressed she wouldn't ever tell Harry that or she would never live it down.

She readied her scythe as it got closer and moved in, taking out several legs in quick moving swipes, being careful not to be under it as it staggered down or she would get crushed. She stabbed her weapon into the sand at her feet as she pulled out a plastic card from her belt, channelling a slight touch of magic it flashed with yellow lines before growing up into a state of the art assault rifle.

Asuka aimed at the weak underbelly of the daemon and opened fire. Bullets rained up in flashes of yellow while she yelled out in glee. She normally didn't like to waste ammo, as unlike Harry's guns hers just couldn't cope with all the spells, and such a hail of bullets broke the symbols because they couldn't keep up, so she had to pay for ammo, which wasn't easy to get.

Blue blood splayed out in its cries of anguish before she skipped back several paces as it landed with a crash, twitching as it went silent with Harry standing on top twisting his blade free with a squelch.

Harry looked down at her with a smug grin while her gun returned to its card form and she put it away as she reclaimed her scythe and that dematerialised into a grey card and she placed it in her belt. Harry was next to her in that moment as she watched his sword stream away on his back in red and black electric flames.

"See, not so hard, huh?" Harry asked, amused while they were both panting to catch their breath. "That guy may have been large, but I suppose that doesn't mean he has that much power!"

"What about you?" she replied smirking as she surprisingly grabbed his crouch, having a good feel her eyes widened as she let go while he just grinned smugly. "OK, size and power, call me slightly impressed," she said turning away and walking back to the cliff.

Harry caught up with her, laughing. "Do you do that to all the boys?" he asked jokingly.

She gave him a cool look. "Only the one's I might like," she agreed as she pulled ahead of him before looking back as she started climbing the cliff face. "And just for the record Evans, you're the only boy I've ever liked. They don't often make them like you," she said blowing him a mocking kiss and a wink as she climbed.

Harry knew she meant it but just had difficulty with emotions and expressing them without hiding behind violence and sarcasm because she had lost so much in her childhood that the only thing she had left that wasn't taken by bad luck or force from her was herself. So she protected that even from someone she liked, and who liked her, and Harry was always good to her, ever since they teamed up. She was too afraid to get close to anyone, scared of losing them, or betrayal, but she was trying, Harry knew that, and he respected her for that.

Grabbing hold of the cliff face Harry pulled him up and admired the view of Asuka's tight butt in her leather while he came up the cliff from behind her, partially because of the view, but partially so if she fell he could catch her. She could land that height on her feet easily enough, but she could die if she landed on her head, and he had grown attached to her.

They reached the top and looked out over the cliff to the daemon below as it started dissolving into blue foam that would simply wash away with the ocean when the tide came in.

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, shading some mountains in shadows of colour, and bringing out the blues in the sea. It was quiet and peaceful when Harry was surprised as Asuka took hold of his left hand in both of hers while hugging his arm tight to her body and resting her head on his shoulder, leaning on him as they watched the colours in the sky turn from reds, yellows, oranges. Then the incredible emerald halo around the sun as it dipped to just the right angle.

"Getting comfortable?"

They were startled and Asuka quickly let him go and spun around with Harry to see a pretty woman in her 30s behind them. She had crinkled black hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a tight black velvet dress with a tight corset plumping up her bust with black shoes and a silk black robe left open to blow in the breeze.

"Aunty Bella!" Harry said with a grin as he quickly gave her a hug and a peck on the check, which she reciprocated quickly enough.

She smirked as he stepped back. "I leave you two alone for two weeks, and already you get so comfortable, but then," she leaned in closer with a creepy grin stretching across her lips. "I think you would make a cute couple. And Harry, Lady Lily would most certainly approve of such a strong young lady being with her son!"

"W-we weren't doing anything Aunt Bella, promise!" Asuka said shaking her hands in defence, blushing several-shades of red and giving Harry a glare as if it was his fault, but he shrugged sheepishly.

Bella had a thing about being called aunt by Asuka, mainly because Bella as it turned out was her second aunt on her mother's side or something like that. Asuka's mother was born from an abandoned squib and a muggle, and had no magic herself, but Asuka was born a muggle-born witch with supernatural strength and senses.

However, Asuka was still technically a member of the Black family through blood, which was 1 reason Asuka stuck around, other than Harry's company and companionship as they had hunting in common. Harry believed she liked having someone like Harry to talk too because he was strong in body, magic, and will, just like her.

"Anyway, Aunt Bella," Harry quickly interrupted, coming to Asuka's rescue as she didn't deal well under certain kinds of emotional pressure, or teasing. "You were supposed to be enrolling us in Beauxbatons Academy for this stupid tournament the old basket case is bringing back. I want to see mum and Rosie sometime this century!"

"It's all settled," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Don't stress, you won't be leaving for Hogwarts with the school for a few months, but the Headmistress only accepted if you actually attend classes, so you'll be leaving the first of September. The headmistress looks forward to seeing how well you'll do as I may have bragged a little too much, so I'll have to fast track Asuka through some big things to impress as Harry, you've got years on her when it comes to normal sorcery.

"It's not bad; the schools quite nice; a bit too up class for my liking; too clean and safe, and the uniforms are pastel blue, but I'm sure you'll both get used to it! There are plenty of nice looking boys and girls to mess with."

"Blue!" Asuka cried out in misery as she ignored the boy and girl comment, not really listening passed the colour as she was a huge fan of red. "That sucks. First I was overlooked by the school in my own country because they're jerks, and now have to attend in France and wear pastel blue!"

"Calm down Asuka!" Harry said rolling his eyes. "It could be worse and we could have had to go to school at Hogwarts, or worse still Durmstrang. I hear they're all a bunch of sexist dicks and you would spend too much time kicking asses rather than hanging with me and having fun and doing schoolwork!"

"Okay," she said sheepishly as she thought about it and calmed down. "It's only a uniform, and if everyone else wears it, it won't be too bad, and I won't have to wear it after classes or weekends, so I can deal."

"See, now you've cheered up some more, I have something I thought you both might like, for a treat!" Bella said smirking as she waved 3 tickets in their faces smugly before she put them away. "Sirius got us three pretty good tickets for the Quidditch World Cup to spend the last week before school starts!"

"Will Rosie be there?" Harry asked, perking up at a chance to see his sister before school and the stupid tournament that he would enter just to make sure Hogwarts didn't stand a chance of winning. Well as long as his sister wasn't the Hogwarts champion because he didn't know how well versed in her powers she was yet.

"Could be," she said teasingly. "You know how much that dick, James likes quidditch, and he wouldn't miss the World Cup while it's in his own backyard!"

"Awesome, this will be fun!" Harry said in glee as he turned to Asuka. "You've never been to a quidditch match before, have you Asuka?" he asked, and she shook her head, confused. "Well, it's a spot like a cross between polo and rugby played on flying broomsticks!"

"You're joking right?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It may sound kind of silly now, but seeing is another matter, though I still say a freaking flying snowboard would be cooler!" he said, very much intending his pun.

"Get a board and get Sirius to commission it from Nimbus, or Arrow; they could use the money!" Bella said, rolling her eyes before looking up over the dark ocean as she lit her wand and created a few light orbs so they could see what they were doing.

"I have a few rules for the quidditch though," Bella continued once they had some light and they both looked at her intently. "Unless it's an emergency, no use of magic... also, Harry this applies to you since Asuka can't do it yet, but no apparating as in the UK it is a minor offence when underage, and I don't feel like paying any fines, okay?" she asked and they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Also, Harry, no running around looking for Rosette," she said while he pouted. "If a meeting at the World Cup is going to happen it will be an accident. Rosette will be told this too. I know you'll sense each other when you're close, and know who she is the moment you look at her, but you'll have to wait and be patient because we have plans.

"Next up is the Holy Sword is not to make an appearance, and neither is Bridge Breaker!" she said looking to Asuka here as she deflated that she couldn't use her scythe either. "If you need to, guns and fists, but no killing anyone unless they're an evil daemon bent on mass mayhem and murder.

"You can buy souvenirs and make friends if you want," she said giving them a look as she knew they probably would chat with other people as though inept at socialising they were both good at faking it too, which she figured would help them in the future learn. "However, don't mention your daemon hunting hobby or daemons at all in fact.

"We'll be camping as the event can last a while and it's easier to get to the main event, and it takes a few weeks to portkey that many people from across the world. There are always other shows and things to entertain before the match starts you might enjoy. I've only got a two room tent, shops have ran out on anything bigger, but it luxurious enough so you'll both share the larger room as I want my space, but it has two four-poster beds to keep you both comfortable."

Asuka looked forlorn at sharing with Harry but otherwise nodded to the conditions as it wasn't bad as long as she had some space, and she knew these tents had bathrooms so she could change in there. She hadn't seen one of the tents before but from what she heard they could be really cool for camping in luxury.

"Okay, the quidditch match starts in a week, so when are we going?" Harry asked as he tried to keep his mind off how cute Asuka looked in PJs that one time he saw her in the motel they were staying in. The beating was well worth it but he might get to see more, but he could only hope.

"I've already booked a camp space, so now seems like a good idea," she said thoughtfully as she gestured the backpack on her back that they hadn't noticed until then. "We have to pretend to be muggles while at the campsite as its muggle land and ran by a muggle caretaker, or farmer, I forgot which. So grab an arm each and I'll apparate us."

"This is going to be fun!" Harry said with a grin as he took one of Bella's arms and Asuka took the other, rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm, and secretly she was excited to as it would be her first big event, ever, and it was magical too, so that made it more interesting and special, not to mention sharing it with her best friend.

"Ready?" Bella asked as she felt their firm grips they nodded and then they disappeared in the crack like a whip, whooshing onward to their next adventure, which would hopefully have less to no demonic activity.

_**to be continued...**_


	3. Info Camp

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or DmC: Devil May Cry, just the plot and everything original._

**Duel Nephilim**

**Chapter III**

**Info Camp**

Harry and Asuka appeared holding Bella's arms in amongst some trees in the evening, somewhere in England, and let her go to look around. It was a bit earlier in England than back in Germany, cooler too, but other people were apparating in or out and a pretty young woman with purple hair stood by them wearing beige UK aurors robes with a lamp and a wide smile.

"Hi...!" she said happily. "... Late evening arrivals, do you know where your camp spot is yet?" she asked with a spring in her step as she seemed to be enjoying her roll for the quidditch match.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nymphadora!" she reprimanded while the young auror looked over at her closer and grimaced.

"A-Aunt Bellatrix!" she said in surprise before looking over the two with her. "Who are the kids? You haven't kidnapped them have you?" she asked in concern.

Asuka snorted, rolling her eyes. "Grow up. You must be my cousin Aunt Bella told me about. Said you would probably be one of Dumbledore's latest minions!" she declared rather rudely.

"I am not going to be a minion to that old fool!" she said, annoyed at the thought and glaring right back. "Professor Evans is much cooler than he could ever be, and hates him, and with good reason too if even half the rumours are true. If you want to find a minion, look at her husband. He's a completely devoted fanboy, and was given a joke of a job as 'broom teacher' just to keep him at school because he wasn't good enough to be a real teacher!

"Potter is too much of a slacker; the Gryffindor version of that loser Snape! It was just for the 'protection' of the Girl-Who-Lived' apparently! Though, from my guess she is a mommy's girl and doesn't like him much if at all, and I barely know the girl and could tell, but he was oblivious!"

"You went to school with my... umm... Rosette Potter?" Harry interrupted, intrigued while holding back the smile as he thought of her being upfront about not liking James Potter and him not realising.

She nodded her head. "Yeah; she started my last year. She's a pretty nice girl most of the time; cute too, but I did see her get angry once. It was pretty scary. The temperature seriously went down enough that I could see our breath fog out, and I felt static in the atmosphere. The next thing I knew was this jerk boy Draco... Malfoy I think, another cousin, and his two huge 'bodyguards' went flying, and she freaking growled, but who are you supposed to be anyway, another cousin I never knew about?"

Harry smirked as he pictured his sister kicking butt. "Harry Evans, nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand, and asking a question before she tried putting the math problem together. "So what did Dumbledore and James Potter say about her, less than angelic behaviour?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "They played it off as accidental magic because of the stress of her first year, but I was there. She picked them up and threw them one by one with ease; no magic about that."

"Well we should go, Nymphadora to set up our tent!" Bella interrupted quickly before they were stuck talking all night. "It was, interesting seeing you, and I believe it is most pleasurable that you do not side with Dumbledore, but side with Lady Lily," she said before leading Harry and Asuka away.

"Umm... yeah, weird," the auror muttered to herself before shrugging and going about her duty. However, she could secretly admit that Lily Evans was more intelligent than any other side, and it was about time that the ladies took back some of the power.

"Here it is," Harry said fifteen minutes later as he found a little placer in the grass with the name 'Bella Black' on it next to some trees leading off into the woods and towards the stadium. Next to it was another name but that site was still empty. "Wheezy?" Harry asked looking at the name tag and frowned. "What kind of name is Wheezy?" he asked, looking to Asuka.

"I don't know: a really stupid one?" she suggested while Bella laughed at them as she got out the tent.

"One quick spell in the dark wouldn't hurt!" Bella said as she looked around at all of the people and fire pits with blatant magic going on around and in the tents, so she figured it was okay as she didn't want to draw much attention if any, and with a wave of her wand the tent was up and set; no harm done.

"Better than doing it by hand...!" Asuka appraised with a smirk as she got on her hands and knees and poked her head inside. "Wow; I knew it would be bigger on the inside, but it's like a small and cosy cottage in here. You could live comfortably inside one of these things. Aunt Bella can you get me and Harry one for next time we go hunting because this looks more comfortable than some of them motels we had to stay in the past few weeks."

"Sure, you can just keep that one," she replied as she looked to see Harry admiring Asuka's tight butt while it poked out of the tent before she scurried the rest of the way in. "It should be fully stocked with food and have a muggle barbeque inside so we can at least pretend to be muggles without roughing it or having smoke come from the tents 'chimney'!"

"Cool," Asuka said with a grin as she was pushing out a huge barbeque grill with gas canister, and the entrance sprang up around it to fit, which was quite impressive as it pang back once she was out with the barbeque like something from a cartoon. "I'm starving after that fight with the crab monster, so I want something that isn't considered seafood, okay!" she declared.

She blushed as Harry laughed as her tummy grumbled before she attacked him, bringing him to the floor with a face full of her delightfully full chest trying to either kill him or tickle him because he kept laughing, and to Bella it was obvious that they both enjoyed fooling around and got on comfortably, and comfortable touching each other as best friends should be.

They had so much in common; fighting monsters being the biggest thing. Then they were both supernaturally strong. That seemed to be the biggest thing because they didn't need to be as careful while with each other, and Asuka could hit him without hurting or killing him, unlike with normal boys.

Bella thought it was healthy for them both to be able to play around, and have a partner that they could train with who wasn't (to them at least) delicate, and she was sure Rose would get on well with Asuka. Bella hadn't seen too much of Rose in the past few years but she was a feisty hellfire girl herself, although much more tame than Asuka as she hadn't grown up alone and therefore socially inept, but she was learning.

She knew Harry and Asuka would make a cute couple, which was why she chose to force them to share a room, (as she wouldn't have minded sharing with Asuka); maybe they would fool around a little, and then one thing would lead to another, and then they would be doing 'it', confessing their undying love for each other, and when they were older, 17 plus, get married, and then have some awesome children.

Bella really thought life, love, sex, and attraction was that simple, but living with all of the foolish magical world tradition of the past never learnt more than what she had seen from others, and read in books, naughty or otherwise.

She used to like reading books because it took her out of the real world where people tended to be so boring, but now she had a pretty interesting life with a nephilim ward and... well, she wasn't sure what Asuka was (other than a witch), but she kept things interesting, more so than when it was just Bella and Harry.

However, she slowed her thoughts of Harry and Asuka being romantically involved and took a few calming breaths. She didn't want to get ahead of her plans, and would wait to 'push' them more than she already was; partially because she wouldn't want them realising what she was up too as a double pranking from 2 annoyed super powered teens with magic and wands.

Well, okay, she was braver than that; she might up her game a little after her Master Lily approved of the Asuka, which was a near certainly, but it was only polite. She would enjoy her master beating her, but if she upset her master too much she would have that awfully upsetting look of disappointment and Bella wouldn't get a hard spanking; but feel bad instead, and buying flowers all of the time to apologise for silly things like that was getting old.

Maybe next time she would get some chocolates too, and a car since she had all of the Lestrange family wealth after her husband and his brother had mysteriously died leaving her the sole beneficiary. Well maybe the car idea was a bit much; she already had to buy Asuka a car for her 17th birthday while she lucked out as Sirius said he would get Harry a motor cycle so they could go out riding together.

She shook her head imagining what mischief they would get up to while out on a leisurely bike ride. Knowing Sirius they would end up joining a biker gang or a daemon biker gang, or at least get into a huge fight with daemon bikers, or a street race.

Bella smiled as she looked down at her 2 wards. When she was a Death Eater working for her Lady Lily, she never did have any fun, and acting like a nutter wore thin, but now she had family. Lady Lily had drawn Voldemort into a trap and vanquished him.

She still didn't understand how anyone after seeing the scene of destruction, and Voldemort's corpse thought that a 15 month old little girl did that 'accidently' or otherwise. It gave her pause to wonder whether the universe was messing with her.

She held in a grin as she thought that if Harry and Asuka did get married; it would mean that Harry would really become her nephew, and all would be awesome with everything, but still, not to disappoint her master.

But her master and she could go to the wedding together as in a date together, or Bella would have loved to be on a leash led around on her hands and knees by Lady Lily, but then she was sure neither Harry or Asuka would appreciate that kind of thing on their happy day, so that could wait for the hotel that evening.

She was sure the wedding would take place in Australia or New Zeeland as they were both so beautiful, and only the best for her family, (well the members she liked; the others could die, and she would be happy to kill them). She shook away her crazy thoughts as she noticed a small group of people walk over to the spot next to them.

"I know, but my contact could only get us this earlier portkey!" the man of the group said with a sigh.

Harry and Asuka paused in what could have been a fight, but when they stopped and looked up; it looked so much more compromising. But Harry wouldn't ever complain about having a beautiful girl in his arms, and her supple chest in his face, (even though they were fully clothed), and what normal heterosexual young lad would?

They were disturbed by a middle aged man with balding red hair. He was with a dopy looking boy with ginger hair and freckles, and a girl with red hair, straight down her back to her butt, clipped out of her eyes by some hairclips that were probably gifts as they were the novelty kind a person would see and think of someone who would enjoy them for being adorable.

The newcomers all looked quite odd and out of place according to Harry and Asuka's minds because they tried to look muggle and didn't do a good job, well they was barely passable. Though, Harry checked out the cute girl as she was blushing as she looked down at him with Asuka nearly suffocating him in her chest, but he could think of worse ways to go.

They also seemed to wear older clothes than either Harry or Asuka would, which meant they were on the poorer side of the magical world, not realising that magic could make anything 'new', so they were either a little slow, or no good at magic, which didn't seem right as they could sense the girls mana over the others.

Harry and Asuka had been getting some lessons in observation, and using other, new, unused senses, such as magi-sight, and mana-detection, and though neither was that good yet, normal people were normally easy to figure out, and either chose not to, or couldn't suppress or mask their magical presence.

Harry could tell they were purebloods because even wearing muggle clothes they somehow did it wrong in their ignorance; no matter how well they tried unless a muggle-born picked out their wardrobe. Though, there were the odd exceptions to that, as some mage did see the world around them.

Those that didn't open their eyes wide enough didn't seem to get that they could have worn robes, or whatever they liked and the muggles wouldn't give it thought passed 'weirdo's', which would be spot on describing them now. Well, at least the red haired girl managed better than her brother and father.

They were with 2 other girls: one was a girl with crinkled brown hair down to her shoulder blades and hazel eyes. She was pretty but had a very nerdy vibe going on without even wearing glasses. Harry was disappointed that she ruined his nerd stereotype, as he secretly thought some nerdy girls (especially the stereotype) were kind of cute, but she was some eye candy anyway, so he didn't mind.

Last was a girl with pale blonde hair tied back to her waist. She was holding the red haired girls hand, but they weren't sisters. They looked too different. She had amazing blue eyes that smiled as she looked straight through Harry and Asuka as if she could see the truth deep below of what they really were, yet didn't mind. It was a kind, and sweet expression that was pleasing to see, if a little loopy.

"What are you looking at dummkopf?" Asuka suddenly startled them as they had all been staring down at her and Harry in surprise before Harry and Asuka extracted themselves from each other and stood up. Though, Harry did take note that the 'idiot' remark was directed mainly; (or positively) at the dopy boy leering at her, and figured that he was not going to survive if he stared at her anymore than he already had.

Harry chuckled nervously and decided to introduce himself. "Don't mind her, 'rule of Asuka, everyone are idiots'!" he said with a smirk, offering his hand to the nearest 2 girls; the blonde and red head. "I'm Harry; this is Asuka, and finally our Aunt Bella!" he said shaking both girls' hands while they blushed lightly, and then he took the nerdy girls' hand, shaking it while she gave a small smile while trying to not look shy.

"I'm H-Hermione Granger; these are Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, her brother Ron, and her father, Arthur!" she politely introduced everyone from her group before they were all startled as Arthur moved back as if shocked by a spark, and eying Bella warily.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Arthur said in concern, eyes darting all over the place while he was holding a torch and Hermione held a lamp while other fires and camps lit them all well enough.

"Bellatrix Black actually," she replied, smirking. "I must say I haven't seen you in a long while Weasley," she said whimsically and even Hermione knew who this woman was as she was an infamous, supposed, Death Eater, but evidence seemed to have disappeared and she got off. "My niece here is a muggle-born, Weasley," she said proudly patting her shoulder and causing her to blush lightly, slightly embarrassed.

"But you, umm..." he spluttered out while she laughed.

"Yes, quite the surprise that I changed sides!" she agreed, shrugging, and playing along to keep him ignorant of the truth of her allegiance, just that it wasn't Voldemort. "However, I swore my loyalty to another for which I can only give her my undying love, loyalty, and service. You have nothing to fear from me. I give you my word that my loyalty would run into Rosette Potter before I would harm your children," she said looking them over.

"The brown haired girl is another muggle-born," she continued thoughtfully. "But the blonde managed to muggle-ise better than everyone else other than Miss. Granger. I never realised how ignorant our people could be until I had to look after my ward, and then my niece."

"Hey I can look after myself!" Asuka complained but Bella just rolled her eyes.

"So is it just you guys?" Harry asked as Mr. Weasley had chosen to open up both of his tents and try putting them up, in the dark; the muggle way, which wasn't likely going to do much but get frustrating and cold.

"My older brothers will be here the day of the quidditch," Ginny piped in nervously with a shrug. "Since they can apparate they don't need to come early, which isn't fair, but the twins; they're going to see the match with some friends, so they're staying with them since they're older. We're going to hopefully be meeting my best friend too, tomorrow-."

"My best friend!" the boy suddenly interrupted rather rudely while she glared at him in loathing, which got Harry and Asuka interested while Bella flicked her wand and Mr. Weasley started as his two tents flicked up, fixed while she rolled her eyes.

"You want to be at that all night?" she said rolling her eyes while he looked sheepish as he realised he would be at it all night. It would be too dark for a muggle to put it up in a timely manner even if they had done it before; no matter how many lamps they had lit. And he had never pitched a tent before without magic so it was a good thing that she did it for him.

However, the 'youngsters' weren't paying the adults any attention as the ginger boy glared down his sister until she backed down. "Hey you listen here dummkopf!" Asuka suddenly said in anger, grabbing the boy by his jumper and pushing him to his arse. "That is no way for a weakling to speak to a lady!" she declared, glaring at him while he looked up at the scary German girl in terror.

Arthur Weasley sighed as he had seen everything. "Ronald, what have I told you about being rude to your sister and her friends? This always happens and you wonder why you get hurt and nobody wants to 'hang' with you!" he said in exasperation while Ron got up and stormed off in anger.

"So," Harry said with an impish smile. "You guys want to join us for dinner, we have plenty, right Aunt Bella?" he asked reasonably as it would be nice for him and Asuka to make some extra friends, and learn something about being a part of the magical world on a more full time basses as they would soon start magical boarding school and have to adapt.

"Sure, I guess that's okay," she agreed as she started setting up the grill, and turning on some muggle lamps she had charmed to run on magic for their camping trip.

"I suppose," Mr. Weasley reluctantly agreed as the girls all looked at him pleadingly, and Asuka was super scary so he didn't want to say the wrong thing and get her angry. "Ron's a grass so Molly will find out we were camping neighbours anyway, and then jump to this that and the other, so we might as well do what I'll get bitched... umm... moaned at for later anyway," he said blushing sheepishly as he was laughed at for his slip of language.

Bella shrugged as she had set up the grill and then handed the spatula to the man to his confusion. "Good, then you'll cook. I'm not the domestic type," she said helplessly. "I only know how this thing works because I read the instruction manual that came with it. I normally just get us takeout food, but I can do toast in the toaster, and muggle microwave meals aren't hard... unless you leave them in too long."

"I don't know how to cook," he said looking at the grill with even more bafflement than Bella. "Molly wouldn't even let me make myself a cheese and onion sandwich; I sometimes miss them because she'll go and make me what she thinks I want and doesn't listen."

Harry sighed, feeling sorry for the guy as barbequing was normally a man chore that his wife had obviously taken from him as well as his cheese and onion sandwiches. It was the simple things people missed the most.

He shook his head, pushing them out of the way and started cooking the meat patties while putting up a blue and steel collapsible table from within the tent, big enough for all of them.

Harry set up some sides of salad, washing, chopping, preparing garnish and dressing, and all the while cooking the meat and warming up some burger buns. They were all watching in awe as he went about setting out plats and serving spoons before he was dishing out burgers, but a certain sulker didn't want anything because he was so embarrassed a girl beat him up when he had been taught by his mum that girls were beneath boys, or something like that according to Arthur, which was double standards if what they heard about Molly Weasley was even true.

"Wow, Harry, you cooked these burgers better than mum!" Ginny said while she and Luna sat at the table opposite him and Asuka while Hermione sat the other side of him with Bella and Arthur at each end. "Wow, they're juicy, and nicely charcoaled, and this garnish; it's so tasty."

"Oh... that's just chopped onion and thousand island sauce!" he replied with a sheepish grin.

"He can be a wonder!" Asuka said with a grin. "You should taste some of his proper recipes. He can make some spectacular German dishes when we has time otherwise we have to make do with ready meals, or take out. He says cooking is his chill-out method."

"Hey, it is," he replied, shrugging. "Everyone needs a hobby, or they would get bored and frustrated. It's like a stress relief; plus I like to eat good food and I found that... well, you've ate some bad takeout too."

She grimaced with a sheepish nod. "Okay, point taken, but I like to listen to some heavy metal or death rock or something to unwind and drown out the world around me," she said shrugging, but the pureblood girls looked confused.

"They're types of music in the muggle world!" Hermione enlightened the two girls with a smile. "They're loud and in your face," she finished.

"Well these burgers really are delicious!" Luna said with a wide smile. "Then this salad... how do you make a boring salad taste so nice?"

"It's all about the dressing girls!" he replied with a grin, winking at them, and they went red but smiled, pleased. "Anyway, so you girls go to that Hogwarts place, right?"

"Yeah, it's kind of cool!" Ginny agreed, nodding her head. "But there are lots of jerks too. Where do you guys go to school?" she asked, thoughtfully. "In Germany?" she suggested as she looked to Asuka.

"Nein...!" Asuka answered shaking her head, and sounding a little bitter. "We're going to Beauxbatons in France."

"Wow... that's cool!" Ginny said interestedly pretending she didn't hear that resentful tone and Ginny realised the German school wouldn't take her, and wondered whether it was a race thing or something else, but she wouldn't want to ask her new friend, so she quickly carried on. "What's it like...!" she trailed off as someone approached from behind.

He was a man with long smooth blonde hair and cold grey eyes, followed by a boy whose hair was slicked back with grease, and a blonde woman who looked like she could smell crap on her upper lip but not get it off. Harry wondered whether that was a sleight against him and his friends or something.

"It's been a while Bella!" the man sneered while she looked like she hadn't paid him any attention. "Look at you, associating with Weasley's and mudbloods! I thought you had some pride."

"I'm sorry, Lucius, did you say something?" she asked, pretending she had only just noticed him. "Oh, look it's my dear sister and tiny nephew... hello there; it is nice to see you both looking so unhappy, but then with a husband and father like Lucius..." she left the insult hanging.

"Oh, Aunt Bella you're on fire, and that burnt!" Asuka said, snickering before the man in his anger drew his wand out of his cane and pointed it in Asuka's face; not that she looked threatened, if anything, amused.

"Shut your trap you filthy little foreign mudblood!" the man hissed out angrily in spite. "This is family business, and...!" he passed as Harry stood and pressed the cold steel of his black handgun to the man's temple while holding his cell phone in his free hand.

"Don't you ever point your little twig at any of my friends, because I will blow your tiny little brain out!" Harry hissed out venomously.

The man sneered but put his wand away, and Harry's gun went back into his holster while Bella was glaring at the man. "And muggle-born or not, Lucius...!" Bella said coolly. "Asuka is family, no matter how much she'll want to deny any relation to you!"

"So you are a traitor to the Dark Lord!" the man hissed out before turning to his family while they added their own sneers. "Come along; if Bellatrix wants to be around filthy little mudbloods, and blood traitors, let her, but when the Dark Lord returns we'll get our chance to punish her!" he said before leading them off and out of sight.

"... We'll get our chance to punish her...!"

They all startled and looked to Harry as he held his cell phone up looking like he was the smuggest person in the history of smug as he pressed the touch screen again and a video of Lucius Malfoy came up.

"So you are a traitor to the Dark Lord!" Lucius Malfoy hissed out on the screen before turning to his family while they added their own sneers. "Come along; if Bellatrix wants to be around filthy little mudbloods, and blood traitors, let her, and when the Dark Lord returns we'll get our chance to punish her!" he said before leading them off, and the video ended.

Harry hit the stop button on the screen while Bella burst out laughing. "Oh, Harry, you are brilliant!" Bella declared laughing more.

"Oh Merlin...!" Hermione muttered looking to the phone in awe. "You actually caught him on video admitting he was a real Death Eater!" she said in absolute amazement.

"Hmm... well knowing the magical world they won't see it as proof," Harry said, shrugging. "Well the ministry at least, but if this is out there; greedy prick ministers would be seen in a career crashing nose dive if he were to continue taking money from the man!"

"Oh, right," Hermione said nodding. "The magical world wouldn't consider any muggle evidence as evidence because they're fools."

"But it will still be fun for the public!" Harry said smirking as he put his phone away.

"Wait a minute, how does your phone work around all of this magic?" she asked in curiosity. "And why do you have a freaking gun?" she asked him, concerned.

He shrugged. "The gun is... for my part time work," he said with a sheepish grin, winking as he wouldn't give anything else, and she blushed. "As for my technology... its muggle land so they can't set up that stupid Bermuda Triangle like ward that disrupts electronics. They started erecting them around magical areas in the mid eighteen hundreds, but now they've been integrated into standard ward design. It's kind of top secret stuff. It was done to stop the growing technology from working in the magical world."

"Wait, some parts of our wards are-," Mr. Weasley began to say but stopped as Bella interrupted.

"Unneeded wastes of time, power, and bother!" she agreed, nodding. "Even I was surprised when I found out, and now standard ward design is taught that way. Ward regulations have been made so strict, not because wards are dangerous, but because if you studied it outside of their control you might notice parts of the wards did something else entirely, and did something you didn't approve of, nor want."

Harry laughed at his look, shrugging. "There are wards over magical areas that make you fear Voldemort's name," he said while the man and the girls shivered and gasped because of the wards and the implication. "Some people could be strong enough to ignore it, but whatever. The best part is; it wasn't Voldemort's doing."

"I had wondered about that!" Hermione said quietly. "I had never heard or even read his name, and yet, when I first heard it I was like, shivering and felt dread; but if it wasn't him, then who?"

"It's an old guy who wants to be the Gryffindor version of Merlin, but nowhere near as cool!" Asuka answered smugly.

"Why would Dumbledore do that?"

"So that you turn to him rather than your wands," Harry suggested in thoughtfulness. "Isn't it strange how the Death Eaters can get away with killing innocent people, and doing whatever they like to them first but doesn't want you killing them?"

"B-but he didn't want us to be like them!" Arthur tried to defend.

"It was war, Weasley!" Bella jumped in, grinning. "If you're not willing to kill for your freedom, and the freedom of your family; then you die while someone like me gets to live to kill more of your family another day," she said, causing the man to cringe.

"Well, enough about stupid crap!" Harry interrupted the morbid discussion. "You girls want to play Wii U, or Kinect?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm in; you are so going down... Star Wars...?" Asuka suggested with a grin. "Our tent is awesome; has freaking everything."

"What is Star Wars?" Luna asked eagerly while she Hermione, and Ginny followed Asuka and Harry into their tent. They wouldn't know it then, but they led Luna on a new wave of conspiracy nuttiness.

_**to be continued...**_

_**Authors Note Please Read: **__I need to tell those readers who started within a few days of my publishing this story that I had altered and reedited chapter 1, adding in some insight into Bella, and changing the way Lily wins the battle against Voldemort. Hopefully, it improved what I originally had. The story and plot leads to the same area, but how Lily wins is different. I added over 3,000 words to chapter 1 while making my adjustments._

_Like me on FaceBook_

_Follow me on GooglePLUS_

_Links in my profile._

_**Thank you **__**and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter,**_

_**-Jecht**_


	4. Rosette

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or DmC: Devil May Cry!_

**Duel Nephilim**

**Chapter IV**

**Rosette**

Rosette Potter – no she didn't like that. Rosette Evans was more her style. She didn't like her father, and though he honestly thought they were 'the best of pals', she sometimes wanted nothing more than to scratch out his eyeballs, gouging them out with a rusty spoon.

James Potter didn't seem to understand that she thought he was a stupid prick, and she would never forgive the ignorant fool for her being separated from her big brother.

Though, she was quite happy seeing the Quidditch World Cup; she would have rather been with her mother or brother rather than her father. It was a bright morning; around 10, and it was nice to see all of the people milling around the campsite while she pretended that she wasn't with her father as he, in his growing incompetence tried to place up their tent the muggle way and he was useless at anything 'muggle', and wouldn't let her do it for him because she had read the manual; instructions were apparently for losers. The manual wasn't even very long, just some simple directions actually.

Rose was bored out of her head, and would have left to find her best friends if her father hadn't forbade her. He didn't like her friends. He said they were a bad influence; especially her Slytherin friends. Well she only had a couple Slytherin friends, and she was almost certain that they didn't consider her their friends, but she enjoyed their company anyway.

Her father didn't like her Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff friends either as they were, 'bad news' because the 'great' Albus Dumbledore told him they were, which meant they had minds of their own. Instead, they wanted her to be friends with an idiot named Ronald Weasley, even going so far as wanting her to date a boy who was outclassed by her in every single way, which wasn't bigheaded if it were true, which it was; not to mention he was lacking intelligence. Then he was sexist, racist (against muggles and 'coloured/foreign' people), and ugly too.

She sighed as she saw her father was busy, and wasn't paying her any attention before she slipped off and once far enough from her dad she ran for it. Her long cherry red hair was left loose, flying back behind her before she came to a stop.

She was wearing blue robes with some comfortable brown walking boots and a white tee shirt with green hipsters with a black and silver thick sectioned belt around her waist as a jaunty angle to the left where it curved into a knuckle duster type handle wrapped in white leather, locked in.

Her emerald eyes sparkled in glee as she was free. She wouldn't have worn the stupid robe if her stupid father hadn't demanded that she dressed properly. It was annoying, so she pulled off her robe in relief and walking passed somebody's tent; their fire was going out so she dumped the robe in the flames, getting them going again before hurrying off.

Rosette honestly felt like squealing in joy that she had managed to escape when she paused. She had been so interested in her own melodrama that she hadn't noticed until then. It was Harry. She could tell. She knew he would be at the camp, going to see the game with their Aunt Bella, but being able to sense him she felt the urge to track him down and dry hump him, which was something she heard about from older girls while listening in to things she probably shouldn't have listened too.

Then she figured she probably shouldn't be thinking about doing naughty things with her twin brother. Her mother had said once they're back together; they could kiss (even on the lips), and hug all they wanted too. They had a lot of catching up to do after all.

Rosette couldn't wait to see Harry, but she knew that their mum had said to wait until the new school year. Then they could be together all they wanted when he arrived with his new school for some silly tournament, which was likely apart of one of Dumbledore's crazy schemes that they had to foil.

Then they could catch up and talk while ruining Dumbledore's life. But more importantly she could even get to go monster hunting with her brother and his new best friend; a German girl called Asuka. She couldn't wait to meet the girl either because she sounded like lots of fun.

Turning a corner she was minding her own business when someone blocked her path. He was a huge man leering at her, and she looked around to see that his campsite was hidden by a small thicket of trees that she was sure shouldn't have been there, so he must have used magic to grow them in the middle of the plane, and nobody thought anything of it.

She knew that look in his eyes, and it didn't mean anything good before she carried on walking a moment later as her pastel blue P45 with white handgrip and white silencer twirled in the fingers of her right hand before it was hidden again up the back of her baggy tee shirt, in the holster just below her white (to match her tee) sports bra to hold her nicely sized (yet still growing), firm breasts in place while fighting the forces of evil, or forces of stupid, whichever got in her way first.

The man had fallen to the floor with a hole in his forehead and blood pouring out with a look of shock on his face, dead. It was his fault for thinking about attacking a sweet, innocent, and defenceless young lady like her. She didn't want him to manage to find a victim, or worse, another as it was obvious that wasn't his first time, and if the law was that crap, best to put him out of some girls' nightmares.

He wasn't the first human she had killed. Her second year of school had been the first time. It was the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. He was a pompous nobody (who was a pretender and fraud) who she caught trying it on with her dear beloved friend Luna. He thought that because she was a 'freakish' girl it would be easy to get her to do 'things' with him. Rosette ripped the man apart with her bare hands, and Luna rather than freaking out became a very close friend, fascinated with Rose's demonic powers.

She wondered what her father and Dumbledore would try to say seeing her so casually kill the man. They would likely try to blame it on someone else; as if she needed anyone to tell her to kill crap-heads like him. She had been tempted to kill her no good for nothing dad a few times, but while James lived it was easier for her mum to manipulate everything to hopefully work out, and find a way to destroy Dumbledore, as his rep was hard to damage.

"Potter...!"

She turned as she stopped. She heard someone say her name, well fathers name, but still. She looked around to see Tracey Davis. She wasn't that bad as Slytherin's went, likely because her older brother was in Ravenclaw. But she still did the whole family name only routine to none Slytherins, but Rose didn't mind as she liked the girl, and Tracey was only saving face with the other Slytherin's so they didn't bother her about their 'friendship'.

Rose was a Gryffindor, and she didn't like her house, and many of her housemates were minions of Dumbledore in the making. The sorting hat had said she could be great in Slytherin. She agreed and said she was fine with that because her mum said to not be judgemental, and that most people could be changed for the better while they were young and impressionable. Not to mention Rose knew she would have enjoyed kicking arse that first day of school; it would have been fun, and she might have been able to turn some into her very own minions, which would have been awesome.

She didn't know hats could get shocked in the way Mr. Sorting Hat was. She suspected that the hat was cursed to do whatever Dumbledore wanted, which made her thankful that she could hide her important thoughts; especially with that greasy loser Snape and Dumbledore looking in kids heads whenever they want, which was surprisingly a lot; didn't they have anything better to do?

She had made sure to get all of her best friends' books on occlumency to protect them; even her Slytherin 'friends', not that they all needed to learn the mental arts, as 2 of them had already been taught as their parents knew about the memory rapists and prepared them to fool the fools.

"Hey Tracey!" she said giving the girl a surprise hug, which though not reciprocated, wasn't resisted either before pulling back with a bright smile on her pretty pink lips that made the other girl squirm as it was adorable, and she wasn't supposed to think like that about Gryffindors.

"Are you here with your mother?" the Slytherin girl asked as she secretly liked the muggle-born teacher like many Slytherin girls who had her class, as she could probably give them and their parents lessons on 'cold' when she was annoyed; she could be the scariest teacher at school if she acted like that constantly, and other than McGonagall: the deputy head teacher was the only one who could and would put Severus Snape in his place with barely a look.

"No, unfortunately not!" she declared unhappily. "Dad didn't want her to come, and she stayed at home just to keep the status quo. She's not the biggest quidditch fan anyway; me and mum are more into broom racing, and she promised to get tickets to the World Freestyle Championship next year in Hawaii; the WFC is so awesome!

"So anyway, you want to come hang out and stuff?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, Tracey!" they were interrupted as a woman arrived at the camp spot with a smile. She looked like an older version of Tracey except Tracey's brunette hair was short cut, and ruffled while hers was longer. Their eyes were the same vivid blue though. "Why don't you run along with your friend and go and play," she said, smiling. "It's good to see it's not that annoying Malfoy boy, or that whiny Parkinson girl! Your brothers gone off with some of his friends, so off you go!" she said, shooing the pair away.

"But mum-," Tracey whined, trying to resist the shooing, and not doing a very good job as the woman obviously had practice. "I'm a Slytherin, and this is Rosette freaking Potter; not only is she a Gryffindor, but Rosette freaking Potter!" she declared again.

"Don't be silly, Tracey, you might upset your friend-!"

"That's okay Mrs. Davis!" Rose piped in with a bright smile. "I don't mind. I know Tracey doesn't mean anything by it. She's just spent too much time around morons like Malfoy," she said with her brightest smile as she took Tracey's hand and marched her away while her mother was laughing and waving them off.

"If any Slytherin's see me hanging out with you I'll never hear the end of it!" Tracey said with a sad pout.

"Who cares what morons think?" Rosette asked rhetorically. "I would have to deal with idiot Gryffindors too you know, and trust me; the likes of Ronald Weasley will go on forever, maybe even use violence to try and get their point across, and then I'll have to beat him up or something. I just can't stand him. Every time I see him I get this crazy urge to smash his teeth down his throat, and then stamp on his face until he's dead!"

"Wow, I feel like doing that to Malfoy too!" Tracey said in surprise as they walked hand in hand, fingers linked, and it was nice not having to be all 'dark' and cold, and a smirk lined her lips. "Before school ended; you know that prank that made Malfoy mess his pants in the Great Hall?" she asked while they both snickered while thinking about it.

Rose nodded while replaying a great, yet gross memory. "The Weasley twins were blamed," she agreed thoughtfully. "But they swore blind it wasn't them, and they normally like to take credit, if not to the teachers, but at least to the students, and I know they take pride in their pranking, so it probably wasn't them if they wouldn't even admit it to their friends."

Tracey nodded with a smug smirk. "It was Astoria Greengrass," she said while Rose laughed. "We were all talking about something about the future, being purebloods and all that lore garbage that I'm going to ignore, but pretending it is awesome. So anyway, Malfoy came out and said with this huge grin that all of us girls would be lucky because we would be breeding stock for important pureblood men someday, meaning him-."

"You guys didn't like that?" Rose asked in mock wonderment.

She let an evil smirk line her lips. "Only one who was excited and pleased to hear such idiocy was Pansy. Astoria is an opinionated and dangerous girl with a mean streak, and talent, so not someone you anger lightly. Even I'll admit she's quite powerful, and the only Slytherin who openly says she likes you, so she got revenge herself. Daphne and I thought it was odd that she didn't want to help us turn all his clothes pink-."

"And make sure he didn't notice!" Rose interrupted, grinning as it was so funny to make pink puns while he didn't have a clue, and when the illusion wore off and he saw what everyone else saw – priceless.

"Yeah," she agreed, suppressing her laugh. "Then suddenly after Malfoy had stolen Astoria's butterbeer he started crapping himself. It wasn't the first time he had taken butterbeer from one of us. But if he had any sense it would be the last time. When Astoria wants to prank you for being a jerk, she goes all out into the vindictive-pranking-magic."

"Shouldn't have stolen from her...!" Rose said with a wide grin while Tracey nodded in agreement. "And even more, shouldn't speak to young ladies the way he does - without any respect."

"I know-!"

"Hey, Rosie...!" Ginny called out to her friend as she was with Luna and some feather lightened 5 litre bottles of water they were carrying. They placed down their bottles and were soon cuddling their best friend while she hugged them tightly in return for a few moments before they pulled back and picked up their large bottles.

"What's up, Tracey!" Ginny added, smiling at the girl widely. "Rosie, we thought you would never come and find us. We thought that douche monkey Potter was going to keep you away from us again!"

"He was trying to set up our tent the muggle way, so I snuck away while he was distracted," she replied, smirking smugly. "As if I can't take care of myself; I could Devil Trigger if I had too. Come on, you guys want to find something fun to do?"

"Well, we have to take these back first!" Luna said, smiling as they looked to the bottles.

"Oh, okay," Rose agreed as they led the way with Rose and Tracey following them, no longer holding hands, and Tracey missed the contact; it was nice to have people care like she knew Rose did; she wished she didn't have to pretend so much to be the pinnacle Slytherin.

"We made some new friends!" Ginny said eagerly. "One is a girl German girl, but the other is a smoking hot boy who has a freaking gun, and put it to Lucius Malfoy's head; not to mention he filmed him admitting he was a Death Eater on his hell phone!"

Rose paused and the others stopped with her. "Cell phone!" she corrected automatically like she always had too, and she still didn't get how they always got it so wrong. "It must have been Harry," she mumbled to herself in happiness a few breaths later. "Yes, no doubt about it; it must be Harry!" she said in awe and nervousness. "But-but what if he doesn't like me, or doesn't think I'm pretty and doesn't want to cuddle and hug and... hang, and stuff, and mum said we shouldn't meet on purpose yet, but I really want too."

"Wow," Ginny said before a wide grin stretched her lips. "If that is your brother he is freaking hot, but you don't have anything to worry about, so are you; I should know; totally seen you naked!"

Rosette blushed lightly before a smirk lined her lips. "And diddled me like the adorable naughty girl you are!" she added as her smirk turned into a grin, which caused Tracey to light up, but Luna smiled as she was there with them at the time and wasn't left out of the experimentation.

"Rosette...!" Ginny whined, blushing brightly. "You promised never to tell anyone about that!" she declared, highly embarrassed.

She shrugged with a cheeky grin. "It's only, Tracey. It isn't like I said that in front of any boys, and I'm sure she and Daphne have tried something naughty together they're so close, and I bet they would get curious too," she said, not noticing the girls' mortified and embarrassed face. "Anyway, you know what I don't care what mum says; I'm going to see my big brother!" she said, tugging Tracey with her while the other 2 followed.

It didn't take them long to get to the Weasley camp, but no one but Mr. Weasley was around and he didn't know exactly where the others had all gone. Though, he did mention something about a scary girl having chased Ron away and that he was off sulking about something while Harry had taken Asuka and Hermione to some kind of show being performed by the Russian tents that they heard about.

Rosette was only too happy to drag the 3 girls after her as she charged off to look for her brother. There were so many people around she was having trouble pinpointing the exact location. But she hoped that once they got to the show they would easily find him.

"Hey guys!"

They hadn't gotten very far through the site when they were called as a girl with a wicked smirk got in their way and Rose almost crashed into her as she and her friends pulled to a fast halt. She had long smooth blonde hair down to the small of her back and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a robe that was open and a blue muggle summer dress underneath.

"Yo, Tori...!" Rose chimed out in greeting while looking behind her to see the girl's older sister. "Hey, Daph...!" she called out, waving. Daphne was different to her sister only in clothes, hairstyle, and she was slightly taller, otherwise they could pass for identical twins, even down to chest size.

Her hair was held back with a black headband, and she wore a black robe over a long black dress with white around her chest, slightly looser than the dress, and a tight corset boosting up her chest area. It was a magical world fashion, but Rose thought she was looking hot anyway. That was from wearing what she was as well as how she looked in it.

"Hey Rosie...!"

They turned again to see 2 other girls: the first was a red head wearing blue jeans and a white tee shirt with trainers. Then the other was a blonde girl with her hair in ringlets. She was wearing some black jeans and a black tee shirt to match, but wearing blue shoes with the toes and heals missing.

"Oh, Susie...!" Rose greeted the red head with a huge, before glomping onto the blonde. "Hey, Hannah; I didn't expect to meet up with so many people on my first day here!" she said overjoyed.

"We are only over there with my Aunt Amelia!" Susan said, gesturing over where a stern greying red-haired woman was preparing to leave after she had pulled on her auror robe over her muggle clothes, and she gave them all a tight lipped smile and a wave before heading off. "We got lucky; Aunt Amelia got us some cool tickets, but she has to work before and after the match. So where are we heading too?" she asked while Rose was startled as she had almost forgot.

However, Rose grinned her widest at her fellow red head. "We heard there is a show in Camp Russia, and Hermione will be waiting with Harry and Asuka!" she commented excitedly.

"Who are Harry and Asuka?" Hannah asked while all of the girls looked curious.

"My brother, silly!" she said, getting some wide eyes. "And Aunt Bella's newly found muggle-born niece!"

"Harry is freaking hot!" Ginny commented with a smirk. "Rosie hasn't even met him yet, but it just so happened that his camp spot is next to mine and Luna's!"

"How hot...?" Astoria asked slowly as her interest was piqued as Slytherin house didn't do hot; it was mostly average delusional-snob, ugly bruit, or pretty boy ponce who spent more time in front of the mirror than all of the girls combined.

Ginny leaned over, smug. "Totally the hottest guy I know, but I think he has a thing with Asuka, but she's totally hot too!" she said with a small grin.

"Ginny!" Hannah reprimanded, snickering. "Sometimes you come out with weirder stuff than Luna or Rosie, and one of them is a conspiracy theorist and the other is a nephilim!"

"Angel!" Daphne corrected with a smirk as she had moved close enough to fully join in the conversation, and her parents were behind, several metres, frustrated as they were fussing around with trying to fix up their tent the muggle way. "... oh, them; I bet they couldn't fix the tent up by hand, and mum and dad are notorious for accepting challenges. Anyway, as I said; Dumbledore has convinced himself, your dad, and the 'minions' that you are an angel, which I find odd as according to books I've read, though angels come from a celestial plane, or heavenly realm they're not all, 'the nice' popular media would want you to believe, even going so far as for some to be considered worse than daemons or Fallen."

Rose shrugged thoughtfully. "Yeah, mum gave me books depicting the last war, which was funny when I found out that a daemon lord rose up and put an end to the fighting when he fell in love with an angel, even though the angels didn't want to stop fighting. It's kind of romantic, don't you think? Romeo and Juliet kind of thing, just across realms, and Earth was like their place to go and secretly meet up and do it!"

"You know adding that last bit you sullied the romance from the story!" Astoria commented with a suppressed evil grin.

Rose laughed and stuck her tongue out childishly. "Hey we all know they were sneaking off to do it!" she said shrugging. "Well, anyway; we should head out and find Camp Russia to find my brother!" she said leading the way.

"Come on Daphne, don't be stupid!" Astoria said as she had to force her sister to go with them. "I know Malfoy is annoying, and a git, but honestly, just let the git steal your butterbeer, but don't forget the added potion so he goes around telling everyone that he loves to have his tiny balls chewed on by kittens!"

The girls all burst out laughing, even Daphne as she couldn't help herself, and she started walking, holding her little sisters hand.

They were later chatting away in good spirits when they saw a sign pointing out the Russian camp, which was annoyingly only in Russian, but Rose could read and speak a few languages so she pointed the way.

Lily had made sure that Rose got to experience other cultures while growing up, and learn some new languages rather than rely on very poor translation magic just so she could speak to someone in their home tongue. Translator magic had never been big since language was always changing it didn't do too well, but worse when it came to writing since handwriting and fonts differed vastly; the spells just couldn't hack it.

It hadn't been hard to get Rose the lessons. James Potter was a dope, so he just needed to believe he was a genius getting his daughter lessons that would give her an advantage over 'lesser beings'. Though, some things were brushed aside once Dumbledore found out about them (so she had those lessons in secret), as it was obvious the old man didn't want Rose to get too far, only where he wanted, but he would be in for a surprise.

The girls all stopped in their own surprise as they walked through a thicket of trees where 5 men had camped and the 'trick' looked awfully familiar. The men were leering at the girls.

"Oh, I like to torture red heads in my bed!" one man said, speaking in Russian while all of the girls hid behind Rose as she had drawn her trusty P45 with silencer, and pointed it at the surprised man's head.

"Isn't my gun cute?" she asked brightly, speaking Russian to their growing concern. "I call her Miss. Assassin!" she said with a wicked grin. "Do you know why I call her that?" she asked while her girls stayed back and the men shook their heads slowly. It shot with a swish of air straight between the man's eyes and he dropped to the ground, dead.

The other men moved, fast, drawing crooked wands. However, Rose's left hand took the handle of her belt and with a few clicks, it pulled free like a serpent, drawing out into a whip of blades it took one man's hands, removing his wand from play as he screamed in agony as he dropped to his knees bleeding. Rose gave a sharp pull and her whip clicked together to become an oddly designed rapier sword.

"And this is Miss. Slices!" Rose said while the other 3 men moved back with horror in their eyes as she took the man's head, nonchalant about it; he stopped crying as his head rolled. "I think she has a romantic interest in Miss. Assassin, but don't tell them I said anything!"

"She's a monster!" one of the 3 men cried out in horror as they were stumbling over each other to get away from her.

"Yes, I am!" she agreed as she swung her sword as they ran and it unhooked, swishing out to her command. They didn't stand a chance as the blades sliced through the nearest 2 and the third got a back full of bullets; they were all a bloodied mess of death and silence.

"I'm the monster that kills monsters!" she agreed again; this time in English.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" Susan said but she wasn't the only girl looking so green as Rose's whipblade wrapped around her waist, clicking into place, and she put her gun away, smiling at her friends sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said with an impish grin. "But they were going to attack us, so... anyway, let's get out of here," she said leading the way back into the main camp.

"Well I thought that was pretty awesome!" Astoria said before latching onto Rose's right arm, and hugging it tightly to her body. "And people like Malfoy think you're a Dumbledore puppet!"

"Blah!" she said, smirking as she gestured behind her and they watched the remains of the men starting to bubble and turn, dissolving and deteriorating away, flesh slipping from bubbling bones. "Lower level daemons. Didn't you notice the thicket of trees shield the camp from the sun; not that I wouldn't have killed them if they were human."

"But the vampires you shot?" Hannah asked while feeling better that they weren't humans she had slaughtered in front of them.

"Enchanted gun silly!" she replied, rolling her eyes as if that should have been obvious, which it probably should have been. "Anyway, looks like that's where the show is taking place!" she said gesturing down a large hill where a huge crowd had gathered and performers of all kinds mingled and wowed the masses. It looked like they were going to have a great time.

_**to be continued...**_

_**A/N: **__Just a quick note about a chapter 1 guest review by someone who complained about the girl always being the 'good' or 'light' twin. He/she didn't seem to understand what a nephilim was, but whatever._

**Next Time on Duel Nephilim: **_Some more stuff happens and maybe brother and sister unite, as the Ultimate Spider Twins – right, wrong fandom, but keep a watch out as Harry will have his hands full with his sisters best friends! Asuka will have competition, and a sister to impress, but who are we kidding, Rosette is a darling!_

The next episode has clowns in it, and phobias; phobias of the scariest type!_ CLOWNS! _


End file.
